Nunca se esqueça
by Vilon
Summary: [Fic yaoi Truten]Começo dramático,mas depois melhora.A história se passa depois de Dragon Ball GT.Goten briga com Trunks e deixam de ser amigos, 2 meses depois...Leia e Revise.[COMPLETA]
1. Lembranças

Eu não sou dono e nem tenho os direitos autorais sobre Dragon Ball

Olá leitores, esse 1°Capitulo é basicamente uma introdução a história.Ele é meio triste,mas não se preocupem,pois não é esse o rumo que o fic vai tomar.

----------------

Prólogo

2 meses se passaram desde o desaparecimento de Goku,a última visão que seus amigos tiveram dele era ele sendo levado por shei-long.Desde aquele dia a vida de todos mudou muito, a perda do guerreiro abalou suas vidas.Vegeta tinha perdido todo o ânimo de batalhas,justificou dizendo que não existiam mais guerreiros,agora o rei dos saiyajins havia decidido levar uma vida comum,porém seu humor não tinha mudado.Bulma estava internada no hospital, ela entrara em depressão profunda, pois se culpava pelo o que havia acontecido com as esferas do dragão, "eu comecei a busca pelas esferas,eu deveria desaparecer" pensava ela.Chichi chorou durante um dia inteiro depois que seu marido fora embora; para a surpresa de todos ela não chorou mais depois e passou a se dedicar inteiramente a seus filhos,porém ela ainda acordava no meio da noite chorando, mas mantinha isso em segredo.Gohan ficou muito triste,mas imediatamente tomou para si o papel de "chefe" da família e passava tanto tempo quanto podia com sua mãe e irmão,apesar de seu esforço não estava se saindo tão bem como gostaria e se não fosse por Videl e Pan ficaria perdido.Trunks assumiu o papel de presidente da Corporação Cápsula enquanto sua mãe se recuperava, de acordo com os médicos ela estava bem melhor e em pouco tempo receberia alta.Goten se isolou de todos e preferia ficar sempre sozinho,mas depois de um mês de isolamento voltou ao colégio e começou a sair a noite com pessoas suspeitas.

Capitulo 1- Lembranças

Trunks estava sentado na cama imerso em pensamentos,um fino lençol o cobria até a cintura, assim como cobria uma bela jovem que dormia profundamente ao seu lado.O saiyajin saiu de seus pensamentos quando a mulher se virou na cama sem acordar, trunks olhou-a fixamente por alguns instantes e vendo que esta não acordara,levantou-se e foi a cozinha beber água.

"Mais uma noite perdida" pensou Trunks enquanto virava o copo "Essas mulheres com quem durmo me dão prazer, lógico, mas ainda assim eu considero uma noite perdida cada vez que durmo com uma delas.Eu não dou a mínima para os seus desejos de passar uma noite com 'um dos jovens mais ricos e mais sexys de todo o mundo' como as revistas falam; o único motivo para eu dormir com elas é para esquecer de...Goten"

O jovem guerreiro suspirou ao lembrar do seu melhor amigo, que não via desde que Goku sumira.Goten havia cortado toda a comunicação entre eles e por mais que Trunks tentasse chegar perto do seu amigo,mais o outro queria distância.Já fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia a voz de Goten.Lembrava-se do dia que Gohan o informara que seu irmão finalmente saiu de seu confinamento e estava saindo com amigos novos.

Flashback

-O que?Você esta falando sério Gohan?Goten melhorou?-Trunks praticamente gritava ao telefone.

-Sim, ele agora esta conversando de novo,recuperou seu apetite e fez alguns amigos quando voltou para a escola -Respondeu o outro saiyajin.

-Por que não me avisou antes?Por que ele não me ligou ou me procurou?

-Eu não te avisei antes porque queria esperar um tempo para saber se ele tinha voltado definitivamente ao normal.Ele não te avisou antes,pois tava com muita coisa na cabeça...mas Trunks eu tenho que lhe falar um coisa...

-Tô indo para aí agora.

-Espere Trunks, antes eu preciso te avisar...

-Te vejo daqui a pouco, vou chegar aí o mais rápido que eu puder.

-Mas...

-Tchau Gohan.

Trunks sorria enquanto interfonava para sua secretária,mandando ela cancelar todas as reuniões do dia e avisava que provavelmente não iria para nenhuma durante a semana.Ela protestou dizendo que as reuniões eram muito importantes, que investidores estrangeiros estavam na cidade só para falar com ele e depois voltar aos seus países.Trunks ignorou os protestos e saiu voando pela janela,transformando-se em Super Saiyajin para obter mais velocidade.

"As reuniões não tem importância para mim, nada é mais importante do que Goten...meu Goten"pensou Trunks abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.Desde que todo aquele pesadelo começou a única coisa que mantinha a sua sanidade fora o sonho de ver um dia Goten sorrindo de novo para ele, então o Saiyajin percebeu pela primeira vez a falta que seu amigo fazia na sua vida, o vazio que sentia era muito doloroso.Depois de muito refletir sobre seus sentimentos, conclui que estava apaixonado pelo seu amigo.Ficara assustado com aquele nova forma de ver sua amizade com Goten, pensara nas conseqüências que esse amor traria, nunca tinha sentido nenhuma atração por homens e sempre vira de forma fraternal sua relação com o outro Saiyajin, mas agora sabia o que Goten significava para ele e decidiu enfrentar qualquer discriminação que sofresse,suportaria tudo desde que Goten estivesse ao seu lado.

Finalmente chegou a casa de seu amado, correu até a porta e apertou a campainha feito louco, rapidamente olhou pela janela que estava com as cortinas fechadas para conferir o seu reflexo, queria estar bonito para rever Son Goten. A porta se abriu e Trunks quase se jogou nos braços da pessoa que abriu a porta, mas se conteve ao ver que era Gohan.

-Oi Gohan.Desculpe a pressa com que desliguei o telefone,mas saber que Goten estava bem,me fez esquecer de tudo.

-Tudo bem Trunks,eu entendo sua pressa,vocês são tão amigos...

-Sim...amigos. "Quem sabe mais do que isso futuramente?".Cadê ele?está no quarto?posso subir?

-Claro que pode Trunks,você já deixou de ser visita a muitos anos.

Trunks sorriu e começou a entrar na pequena casa,mas Gohan segurou seu braço.

-Antes de você ir falar com ele...nós precisamos conversar.

-Claro, pode falar.

-Aqui não. Siga-me.

Gohan começou a voar e Trunks fez o mesmo.Voaram durante um tempo e o saiyajin mais jovem se perguntava o que era tudo aquilo.Gohan pousou numa colina não muito distante da casa.Trunks pousou do lado dele.

-Sabe Trunks,depois que papai foi embora,ninguém foi mais o mesmo.

-Nem me fale,depois daquele dia, a vida tem sido difícil,mas acho que estamos nos recuperando aos poucos.Mas o que isso tem haver com minha visita a Goten?Aconteceu algo?

Gohan suspirou e deixou seu olhar se perder no horizonte.Depois de algum tempo voltou a olhar para o outro saiyajin.

-Goten não é mais o mesmo...ele esta diferente.

-Diferente como?-Trunks disse,sentindo a preocupação tomar conta de si.

-Ele mudou,agora está saindo com gente que não presta,ou pelo menos, que não faria parte de suas amizades normal.Ele brigou com a namorada e acabaram o namoro,ele está perdido e nada que eu ou nossa mãe dizemos muda sua atitude.

-Gohan...

-Eu só quero te alertar antes de você ir vê-lo.

-Tenho certeza que isso é só uma fase,depois do que ele sofreu era de se esperar isso,mas tenho certeza de que quando voltarmos a sair juntos e eu me livrar do cargo de presidente da corporação tudo vai voltar ao normal.

-Eu espero que sim...Goten pediu para lhe entregar esta carta,leia e depois decida o que vai fazer.

Gohan entregou a carta para Trunks e saiu voando de volta para a casa.

-Ele está exagerando-Disse Trunks.

Ele abriu o envelope e pegou o papel dobrado que estava dentro.Sentia o cheiro de Goten na carta, sorriu ao lembrar de como sentia falta daquele cheiro.Saiu de seus pensamentos e começou a ler a carta.

"_Trunks, já faz muito tempo que agente não se vê.Desde que meu pai foi embora eu preferi me manter distante de todos,inclusive de você.Aos poucos eu me recuperei e consegui sair de casa e voltar para o colégio,fiz novos amigos e abandonei os velhos.Sabe de uma?Quando eu comecei a me recuperar eu pensava sempre em te ligar,te chamar e poder ficar perto de você.Nós sempre estivemos a disposição um do outro,sempre apoiando um ao outro.Mas quando você vinha me visitar eu não queria te ver.Estar com você era lembrar do passado, e eu quero esquecer o passado.Então tomei uma decisão,quero acabar com nossa amizade.É muito difícil para mim fazer essa escolha,mas eu preciso enterrar o passado para poder voltar a viver.Adeus Trunks, entregarei esta carta para Gohan,pois jamais conseguiria te entregar pessoalmente" _

Trunks sentiu seu coração ser despedaçado, lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. "Ele está brincando, não pode estar falando sério...Goten eu preciso de você,você precisa de mim.Não importa o que essa carta diga eu preciso ouvir de sua boca".

O saiyajin levantou vôo e tentou ao máximo secar com a manga de sua camisa as lágrimas que escorriam. Quando se aproximava da casa uma bola de energia o atingiu fazendo-o ser lançado para trás e cair no chão levantando uma nuvem de poeira.

-Não faça isso ser mais difícil- Disse uma voz

Apesar de não ver quem tinha falado devido a poeira, reconhecia a voz.Era Goten.

-Me esquece Trunks,por favor eu preciso me libertar do passado.

-Goten, me escuta...-Começou Trunks com uma voz fraca,não por causa da queda,mas por causa das lágrimas que não paravam de cair

-Não, eu não quero ouvir mais nada.Adeus Trunks!

O saiyajin de cabelo lilás só conseguiu ver uma forma indistinta voando pra longe.Trunks desmaiou da dor de ver seu amigo e amor indo embora para possivelmente nunca mais voltar.

Ao acordar Trunks sentia uma raiva imensa.

-Se quiser fugir, fuja. Eu não quero mais nada com você. Adeus covarde!-Trunks gritou o mais alto que pode.Prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais ver Goten.

O garoto se ergueu do chão e voou de volta para casa. Mal sabia ele que durante todo tempo alguém estivera o observando, escondido atrás de uma árvore.

-Tchau Trunks,espero que um dia você me perdoe.-Sussurrou a pessoa que não era ninguém menos que Goten-Se um dia eu também conseguir me perdoar.

Goten começou a chorar ali mesmo deixando seu corpo escorregar pelo tronco da árvore.

Fim do Flashback

-Amor cadê você?Agora que acordei, estou querendo "brincar" mais um pouquinho -Disse a mulher que antes estava dormindo na cama de Trunks

Trunks a ouviu e começou a andar de volta para o quarto, dando uma olhada rápida na porta fechada que ficava do outro lado da sala. "Quando eu vou conseguir esquecê-lo?".

-Demorou...está pronto para mais?-Falou maliciosamente a mulher enquanto tirava o lençol que cobria seu corpo.

-Sempre- Disse Trunks pondo no rosto o seu melhor sorriso fingido.

"Mais uma noite perdida..."

----------

Então o que acharam?Eu não gosto muito desse primeiro capítulo porque é triste,mas como eu já disse agora só vai melhorar.Quero que esse fic seja divertido e não se preocupem tudo vai entrar nos eixos.

REVISEM POR FAVOR!Quero receber criticas,tanto boas quanto ruins.Me ajudem a melhorar.Até o próximo capítulo que deve estar sendo publicado na próxima semana dia 30 ou 31.


	2. No outro Dia

Ola leitores, não ganhei nenhuma revisão...mas tudo bem.Se alguém leu espero que tenha gostado do 1° capítulo.Tem uma coisa que eu esqueci de falar no capitulo anterior, Trunks ta morando sozinho, ta explicado neste capitulo.Bom, então vamos começar, espero que gostem.

---------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2 - No Outro Dia

Trunks acordou, teve um sonho muito bom,mas ele não lembrava direito o que tinha sonhado, só lembrava que ele abraçava goten com força, como se ele fosse fugir.

"Só que ele já fugiu" pensou Trunks enquanto levantava da cama.Teve uma sensação estranha de que algo tava faltando, então lembrou "Cadê a Ma...Ta...hum...aquela mulher?Preciso lembrar dos nomes delas"

Cauteloso andou até a cozinha de seu apartamento, estava ali a menos de 1 mês, tinha se mudado para aquele lugar provisoriamente,pois ficava mais perto do trabalho, então ganhava mais tempo de sono.No meio do caminho, passando pela sala viu a jovem assistindo televisão com um sorriso no mínimo sinistro no rosto.

-Bom Dia - Disse o garoto já imaginando o motivo do sorriso.

-A você acordou?-Disse a mulher sorrindo ainda mais maliciosamente - Estava esperando você para lhe contar as novidades.

-Que novidades?

-Eu estou grávida – Falou a mulher, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando em direção ao saiyajin- Eu furei suas camisinhas querido,ontem a noite quando você se levantou eu fiz um furo em todas elas.Eu com certeza engravidei, teremos que nos casar e eu serei a senhora Janey Briefs, seremos tão feli...por que você esta tão calmo?

- Janey?Esse é seu nome?Nem lembrava - Falou Trunks com muita naturalidade, parecendo entediado- Você furou as camisinhas?Que original.Sinto lhe informar, mas seu esforço foi inútil, onde fomos jantar ontem mesmo?

- No Palácio Rosa- Disse a mulher confusa- O que isso tem haver?

-Acontece Janey que a dona do lugar é minha amiga, toda vez que eu levo uma mulher para lá ela pede aos garçons que coloquem uma pequena dose de um remédio criado por minha mãe que deixa mulheres estéreis por um dia no vinho. Então as camisinhas eram só uma representação.

-Seu...Seu...Você me drogou!-Disse Janey com uma careta de ódio.

-Se você quer pensar assim-Disse Trunks com um sorriso de desdém muito parecido com o de Vegita - Você não é a primeira que tenta algo assim. São tão intediante essas tentativas de ter um filho meu.Peça agora que se retire do meu apartamento.

Janey levantou a mão e deu um tapa no rosto de Trunks, que meramente ergueu a sobrancelha. Vendo que não tinha mais nada a fazer ali, a mulher pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento murmurando algo sobre polícia.

"Será que digo a ela que o remédio é indetectável e que o chefe de policia é um dos melhores amigos de minha mãe?" pensou Trunks por um instante "Não, assim é mais divertido".

O garoto tomou café da manhã, arrumou seu quarto e foi tomar um banho. Ao sair do banheiro, colocou uma roupa qualquer e deitou-se no sofá para ver televisão.Estava passando uma reportagem sobre uma explosão que ocorreu numa loja de eletrônicos, aparentemente alguns assaltantes tinham aproveitado a confusão e roubado alguns itens.Assistiu durante 15 minutos a televisão até que começou a ficar entediado.Quando ia desligar uma noticia chamou sua atenção, anunciava que iria começar uma campeonato de luta.Imediatamente memórias vieram a sua cabeça, ele e Goten lutando no campeonato, pouco antes de Majin Bu surgir e depois mais velhos quando pã e bra ainda eram garotinhas.

"Por que você não me deixa em paz Goten?" Pensou Trunks enquanto desligava a tv e abraçava uma almofada "Sinto tanta saudade de você, não consigo enterrar o passado"

Quando ficava assim, normalmente se concentrava no trabalho e aos poucos ia esquecendo da sua perda. Mas hoje não podia fazer isso,pois era sábado e era feriado.O garoto deixou-se levar pelas lembranças e levantou-se do sofá e andou até a porta que normalmente ficava fechada do outro lado da sala.

"Eu odeio aquela caixa, eu queria poder destruí-la, mas fazer isso seria muito difícil para mim".Abrindo a porta Trunks se viu olhando para um armário cheio de coisas, mas o que lhe chamava atenção era a caixa que ficava no meio do armário.O garoto tirou a caixa do armário,colocou-a sobre a mesa da sala e começou a abri-la, mas parou, pois o telefone começou a tocar.

-Alô - Disse Trunks.

-Bom Dia Trunks, parece que teve uma noite agitada hoje e pelo jeito uma manhã agitada também.

-Tanya, bom dia. Como você sabe disso?Anda me espionando?

Tanya era uma funcionária da Corporação Cápsula, Trunks e ela se tornaram bons amigos, quando Goten partiu o coração de Trunks, Tanya juntou os pedaços e tentou da melhor forma possível fazer seu amigo superar tudo aquilo.

-Espionando?Euzinha?Não mesmo, tenho coisas melhores para fazer, mas como sou sua vizinha de rua não pude deixar de notar a estagiária nova da C.C. passando apressada na frente do meu prédio gritando para toda rua ouvir.

-Ela mereceu.

-Imagino que sim...deixe-me adivinhar, esquecimento de anticoncepcional?

-Camisinha furada...

-Elas não desistem mesmo - Disse Tanya em meio a risadas.

-Isso é tão chato.

-Se você parasse de ser tão resistente a um relacionamentos elas iam parar de fazer isso. Uma hora você vai ter que aceitar que Go...ele talvez não volte mais.

-Eu sei...mas é tão difícil ficar sem ele, se eu não tivesse você eu ia perder a sanidade.

-Não é para tanto Trunks, eu só to te ajudando a melhorar, você tem que se curar sozinho.

-Eu sei.

-E enquanto você não consegue isso, dorme com toda mulher que passe mais de 15 minutos perto de você. Com exceção de mim é claro.

-Por que você não quer!Eu já tentei várias vezes, mas você só me afasta.

-Eu não vou servir de consolo pra você roxinho, alem disso poderia afetar nossa amizade.

-Tem razão, mas que seria bom, seria.

Os dois riram um pouco, seguido de um silêncio entre eles.Tanya finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

-Falando sério Trunks, você precisa se animar, quer ir hoje para a Safira Negra?

Safira Negra é uma boite muito movimentada que era ponto de encontro para jovens de todas as idades e de todos os estilos.

-Não sei, eu pensei em ficar em casa e...

-Ficar pensando nele?Nada disso você vai sim, se arrume que eu tô passando ai daqui a pouco para irmos ao shopping. Quero comprar uma roupa para hoje a noite.São 9 horas agora, então temos só 12 horas até lá.

-Tanya...

-Você tem 30 minutos.

-Mas...

-Sem tempo para isso. Até daqui a pouco.Tchau.

O telefone ficou mudo, Tanya tinha desligado.

Trunks caminhou até a mesa,pegou a caixa que ficara de olho durante toda a conversa com Tanya e a guardou de volta no armário. "Fica para outra hora" pensou ele.Voltou para o quarto e começou a tirar a roupa para tomar um banho. "Não importa o que ela diga, eu ainda o amo".

---------

Bem distante da casa de Trunks, do outro lado da cidade, um sayijin de cabelos pretos e espetados começava a acordar...e ele não estava sozinho.

------------------------------------------------------------

Desculpem qualquer erro,mas é que to escrevendo este capitulo de noite e to com sono, qualquer coisa me avisem que eu conserto.

O que será que tinha naquela caixa?Janey vai se vingar?Vão ter que esperar para saber. Sábado ou Domingo que vem eu estarei postando o capitulo 3 desta história que será todo do ponto de vista de Goten.Estou doido para fazer os dois se encontrarem,mas quero mostrar um pouco da vida deles separados.

Por favor, deixa um comentário, pode ser falando qualquer coisa. é meio desestimulante escrever uma fic e não ter ninguém para falar sobre.


	3. Fantasma do Passado

Ola leitores, 3° Capitulo...nem acredito que estou conseguindo manter esta história, normalmente eu começo a escrever uma e passo para a outra sem terminar a 1°.Quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso de 1 dia, pois fiquei sobrecarregado este fim de semana.Bom, sem mais delongas vamos para o fic:

-----------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3 – Fantasma do Passado

Goten lutava contra um monstro, seus golpes pareciam não surtir efeito no bicho, por mais força que ele fizesse a coisa mal se movia, só dava risada de forma quase escandalosa.Parando subitamente com as gargalhadas, o monstro pulou sobre o guerreiro e chuto-o para longe, antes mesmo de Goten conseguir se levantar, aquele ser estranho já estava mandando uma explosão de energia sobre ele.O saiyajin ergueu os braços protegendo seu rosto, sabia que era seu fim, mas a energia nunca chegou nele, alguém tinha impedido aquele tiro de acerta-lo colocando-se na frente do disparo, Goten se levantou e olhou para seu salvador.Era Trunks.

- Trunks?É você mesmo?você me salvou...eu estou tão contente de ver você.Eu...

-Cale-se, eu não dou a mínima se você morrer ou não.Só estou te salvando porque já tivemos muitas perdas, não quero deixar ninguém triste, apesar de sua morte só me trazer felicidade.Você partiu meu coração Goten!Lembre-se sempre disso.

Goten ficou mudo, não conseguia juntar 2 palavras e tentar fazer Trunks entender.O monstro partiu em direção a Trunks que também avançou contra o bicho;uma explosão ocorreu quando se encontraram.A poeira ficou no ar por um tempo, impedindo o jovem sayiajin caído no chão de ver o que aconteceu.A poeira se dissipou e Goten pôde ver a cena bizarra: O monstro tinha atravessado Trunks com suas garras.Seu amigo estava morto.

-NÃO, TRUNKS!

-Você o perdeu idiota, ele nunca mais irá voltar pra você- O monstro falou e começou a rir de maneira sinistra.A risada dele enchendo a região, enquanto Goten sentia lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

Goten acordou sobressaltado, tudo fora apenas um pesadelo, mas ainda assim o saiyajin notou que estava com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.Limpou rapidamente no lençol.Não reconhecia o quarto em que acordava "Dormi na casa de quem hoje?"Perguntou-se mentalmente.Tateando pela cama, sua mão agarrou uma pouco de cabelo, era sedoso e macio."Parece que tirei a sorte grande" Pensou Goten lembrando-se de fragmentos da noite passada, tanta bebida; Jack apresentando a amiga dele Naina; tinha gostado dela na mesma hora.Virando-se em direção da pessoa, pode constatar que era realmente Naina, seu corpo nu estava descoberto revelando toda sua beleza, mas Goten havia realmente se interessado pelo seu cabelo,pois lembrava o de um certo ex-amigo só que muito mais comprido, até a cintura mais ou menos.Levantou da cama sem fazer barulho e deixando o lençol deslizar pelo corpo até cair no chão.Bocejou e começou a andar pelo quarto procurando suas roupas.Depois de achar todas as peças, consultou seu celular que estava no bolso da calça, já estava tarde, se demorasse mais Gohan sairia a sua procura.Olhou para a cama, vendo a jovem descansar depois de uma noite tão agitada. "Simplesmente saio ou deixo um bilhete antes?"Pensou Goten indeciso, decidiu que ia deixar um bilhete, essa Naina era muito boa para ser desperdiçada. Rabiscou uma desculpa qualquer numa nota fiscal que estava no bolso e já ia se preparar para sair voando pela janela quando o sonho que tivera voltou-lhe a mente. "Você o perdeu" o monstro dissera; exatamente por causa de um bilhete estúpido.Olhou o bilhete e olhou para a cama, aqueles cabelos roxos dela eram tão parecidos com os de Trunks... "Não vou fazer isso com ela", essa não merece.Andou até perto da mulher e acariciou seu rosto, fazendo-a acordar.

-Bom dia, Nai- Sussurrou o sayiajin

-Bom dia!-Sussurrou de volta Naina, abrindo um sorriso

-Ontem a noite foi realmente bom

-Foi ótimo- Respondeu ela- Agente pode repetir agora mesmo..mas você já esta vestido?

-Eu preciso ir, tenho que ir para casa se não meu irmão vai encher meu saco.

-E não a nada que eu possa fazer para te segurar um pouco mais aqui? – Falou Naina de forma provocadora

-Muito tentador, mas não.Eu tenho que ir, agente se vê de novo no mesmo lugar?

-Pode ser, nunca tinha ido lá, o Jack que me forçou a ir, mas depois de conhecer você acho que vou toda noite.Vai estar lá?

-Toda noite estou.

-Então até mais tarde.

-Até.

Goten começou a se levantar da cama, mas foi impedido por Naina que o beijou repentinamente.Ele respondeu o beijo fazendo ela abrir a boca, deixando sua língua ter total acesso a aquela boca.Sentiu as pernas delas enlaçando sua cintura, interrompeu o beijo. "Não to afim não, talvez outro dia" pensou Goten.

- Porque parou?

-Eu tenho que ir, Nai.Agente continua isso de noite –Respondeu. "Até parece, Ney disse que ta querendo me apresentar a uma amiga dele.Ela vai ser a dessa noite."

-Ta bom.Lembra como sai daqui de casa, ou só tinha olhos para mim quando entramos?

-Lembro mais ou menos.Desce a escada e vira a direita?

-Esquerda.

-Ok.

Goten levantou da cama e pegando o bilhete que tinha deixado mais cedo.Desceu as escadas e quando ia virar a direita viu uma janela aberta.Sem hesitar saiu voando em direção a sua casa.Ia tomar um bom café da manhã e depois de passar uma manhã entediante, ligaria para seus amigos e iriam aprontar alguma coisa para a tarde.De repente parou no ar, sentiu um ki familiar do outro lado da cidade.

-Trunks...

Ele tinha elevado seu ki provavelmente para se secar mais rápido. "Será que vai sair?Sozinho?Se está com pressa deve ser um encontro" pensou Goten.Sentiu pontadas de ciúmes e saudade do tempo de criança deles em que os dois disputavam para ver quem evaporava água mais rápido.Ficou perdido em lembranças durante um tempo, o ar parecia ficar mais frio.Fazendo um esforço gigantesco, o saiyajin conseguiu sair daquele transe e continuou a se afastar, só que mais lentamente como se tivesse sendo puxado. "Ignore o passado" Repetia Goten mentalmente, aumentou seu ki e voou mais depressa.A voz do monstro, voltando a sua mente "Você o perdeu".

---------

Desde o momento que Goten saíra da casa voando, aumentando seu ki um pouco; Trunks passara a rastrear ele, será que Goten ainda pensava nele?Resolveu fazer um teste, tirando a toalha da cintura e colocando em cima da pia, o saiyajin aumentou seu ki, fazendo o banheiro se encher de vapor. Quase instantaneamente o ki de Goten parou.Trunks sorriu, ele ainda lembrava.Seu sorriso sumiu da sua face quando sentiu o ki de seu amor se afastando rapidamente.Suspirou desapontado.Saiu do banheiro e começou a colocar a roupa quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. "Merda, to atrasado".

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capitulo!Nenhuma revisão! (

Eu notei que estava com o filtro contra revisões de pessoas não cadastradas no Fanfiction ativo, já desativei.Então se era isso que impedia de deixar uma revisão, eu já resolvi.Até a próxima! Que espero que seja no próximo fim de semana.


	4. Jovens!

Ola leitores!Capitulo 4 chegou, ta um pouco comprido,mas é para dar uma continuidade melhor para o fic.Espero que gostem.

------------------------------------------------------------

Cápitulo 4- Jovens!

Goten chegou em casa silenciosamente, com um pouco de sorte poderia entrar, comer alguma coisa,tomar um banho e se trancar no quarto sem ser visto. "Até parece" pensou.Entrou nas pontas dos pés, já estava na metade da sala quando foi surpreendido por um grito.

-GOTEN!ISSO SÃO HORAS DE CHEGAR EM CASA MOCINHO?- Gritou Chichi

-Mãe, eu me atrasei um pouco, a festa foi muito legal, mas eu não queria voltar no meio da madrugada e acordar você.Dormi na casa de um colega da escola.

-CASA DE UM COLEGA?EU SEI QUE VOCÊ PASSOU A NOITE NA CASA DE OUTRA VAGABUNDA!

-Não, até que ela era normal...

-ENTÃO ADIMITE A CULPA?

-Fazer o que?O que você vai fazer comigo?Me por de castigo?Deixa eu viver minha vida, você só poderia reclamar se eu não estivesse tirando boas notas no colégio.Minhas notas são ótimas.

-NÃO ME IMPORTO COM NOTAS, E SIM COM SUA SAÚDE.PASSAR NOITES E MAIS NOITES COM QUALQUER MULHER QUE VOCÊ ACHE NÃO ESTA LHE FAZENDO BEM.

-Mal não esta fazendo...

-PARE DE ME DAR RESPOSTAS MOCINHO.VÁ PARA O BANHEIRO TOMAR UM BANHO!

-Mas eu to com fome, eu como alguma coisa agora e depois tomo banho.

-Não discuta com nossa mãe Goten- Disse Gohan que acabara de entrar na casa com 2 sacolas de compras – Obedeça.

Emburrado,Goten foi para o banheiro.Tomou banho e saiu com a toalha enrolada na cintura, jogou sua roupa num cesto e foi comer algo na cozinha.Quando terminou, depois de ouvir mais reclamações de sua mãe sobre o "traje" dele, foi para o quarto.

Colocou uma roupa de ficar em casa e caiu na cama.Estava cansado, Naina com certeza sabia tirar as forças de um homem.Dormiu durante um bom tempo, teve um novo pesadelo, nada de monstros ou Trunks morto, no sonho ele estava numa canoa, navegando por um rio tranqüilo, de repente o rio se bifurcou, um caminho era tranqüilo o outro era agitado; sentia um medo estranho de ir pelo trecho calmo, foi para o agitado, a canoa se sacudia e ameaçava virar devido a força da correnteza e a grande quantidades de pedras no caminho, até que finalmente aconteceu o inevitável, a canoa afundou, tentou nadar, mas descobriu que estava preso por alguma força invisível na canoa, a água cobriu ele;então começou a sufocar, ergueu a mão, na esperança que alguém a puxasse,mas ninguém veio; sua morte era certa.Goten acordou assustado, estava enrolado no lençol, se desamarrou e olhou pro relógio, já eram 2 horas da tarde."Dormi de mais, vou almoçar rápido e ligar pro Ney".

Depois do almoço e algumas novas reclamações sobre não estar estudando, Goten voltou pro quarto.Pegou o telefone e ligou para um número.

-Alô- Atendeu alguém

-Alô, boa tarde, aqui é Goten, o Ney está?

-Está sim, espera um pouco que vou chamar ele.

-Obrigado.

-Alô Goten?

-Oi Ney.Tudo bom com você cara?

-Tudo bem.Soube que você pegou a Nai, aquele avião é 1° classe.

Goten deu uma risada

-E quanto aquela amiga que você disse que ia me apresentar?

-Mal pegou a Nai, já quer outra?Cara você é uma máquina.O nome dela é Lana, muito bonita também, e o corpo...só vendo.

-Ela vai estar lá hoje?

-Vai sim.

-Então eu quero ela.Só tem um problema, a Naina vai estar lá.Será que você podia...

-Deixa comigo.Vou fazer com que ela não possa ir, eu dou um jeito.

-Ótimo.

-Mudando o assunto, hoje vamos repartir o dinheiro, você vai para a reunião?A JING precisa dos seus 4 membros presentes para ficar tudo certo.

-Eu não sei, já disse que não queria participar de nada.

-Mas participou,não foi?Então tem direito a sua parte.

-Isso foi errado.Apesar de...

-Nós sabemos que foi, mas agora já era.Faça o que quiser com sua parte, até devolva se quiser.Só seja discreto.

-Então eu vou!Me arrependo do que fiz.Na hora foi emocionante, agora...

-Relaxa Goten, deu tudo certo.Tenho que ir agora, não se esqueça, 16 horas no local de sempre, você sabe onde.

-Você sabe onde?De que filme tirou essa?

Ney riu

-Sempre quis falar isso.

-Ta certo então.Até as 4 horas.Abraço.

-Outro.

O saiyajin pôs o telefone no gancho.As 16 horas iria encontrar os outros da JING, um grupo de reunião que eles criaram para planejar suas noites, mas por fim acabaram planejando algo maior, Goten fora o último a saber, mas resolveu participar.Em parte se arrependia do que a se lembrar das 3 últimas reuniões da JING.

------------

_Antepenúltima reunião:_

Os membros da JING estavam sentados em circulo em volta de uma fogueira, faziam suas reuniões no velho terreno baldio do lado da escola.Normalmente o lugar era usado durante o dia por jovens casais do colégio que queriam privacidade,mas de noite ficava deserto, a não ser por um ou outro mendigo que ia dormir lá.O grupo era composto por 4 pessoas e surgiu de um momento de tédio dos 4.Goten havia acabado de voltar ao convívio social e sua melancolia e irritação afastaram seus antigos amigos, a não ser por um: Ney.O garoto apresentou o saiyajin a Isabela e Jack; apesar da diferença brusca entre as personalidades daqueles dois e de Goten e Ney, os 4 logo começaram a andar sempre juntos, aprontando e saindo quase toda noite para boates e festas.Foi Isabela que surgiu com o nome do grupo, formado pela união das iniciais dos nomes deles.Apesar de acharem bobagem os rapazes aceitaram e quando começaram a se encontrar de noite naquele terreno, adotaram o nome JING como nome do grupo.

A reunião daquela noite não tinha nada de especial, era apenas,mas uma noite para eles trocarem informações, fazia 1 semana que Goten havia brigado com Trunks.O saiyjin ainda estava meio pra baixo e via as reuniões como um meio de não pensar no que tinha feito com o amigo.

-Chega de discutir assuntos bobos Jack.Ninguém quer saber que você precisa de dinheiro para comprar um moto, alem do mais ela é muito cara.-Falou Isabela

-Não é uma moto qualquer.É "a moto".Eu preciso do dinheiro.

-Vamos ao assunto principal:O que fazer essa semana?

-O de sempre né?Sair toda noite e somar no placar quantas mulheres ou quantos caras, no caso de bela, agente faturou!-Falou Ney

-Qual vai ser a aposta dessa vez?-Perguntou Goten

-Dinheiro-Falou Jack

-Não.Acho que uma conseqüência para o que tiver o menor número.

-Por mim tudo bem-Falaram Ney e Goten juntos

-Mas...-Coneçou Jack

-Fechado então.-Concluiu Isabela-Hoje é domingo,o prazo é até sábado de manhã.De tarde agente apura o resultado.E nem inventem, pois se eu descobrir trapaça...já sabem.

-Tudo bem.Eu aceito-Falou irritado Jack

-Então declaro esta reunião encerrada.Goten você faz as honras?-Perguntou Isabela

-Pode ser.

Goten pegou um balde de água que estava perto da fogueira e apagou a chama.Os 4 se afastaram, cada um em uma direção diferente, em silêncio.Eles sabiam que era bobagem aquilo, mas só estavam afim de curtir mesmo, se fosse para fazer isso, que fizessem com classe.

_Penúltima reunião: _

Os 4 se sentaram em torno da fogueira mais uma vez, o encarregado de apagar a fogueira na vez anterior chegava mais cedo e acendia a da próxima reunião.Goten havia chegado 1 minuto mais cedo e com um simples tiro de energia acendeu a madeira.

-Hoje a reunião vai ser mais rápida- Disse Jack- Tenho uns assuntos para resolver daqui a pouco.

-Tanto faz-Respondeu Ney.

Goten notou um certo nervosismo na voz de seu amigo,mas resolveu ignorar.Talvez questionasse isso mais tarde.

-Anotei os nossos resultados e aqui está o de cada um: Isabela-3, Ney-2,Jack-5 e Goten-5.Muito bem,você quase venceu Goten.Por sorte Jack conseguiu levar a Sônia pra cama sábado de manhã cedo.Ney você perdeu, então cabe a nós decidir o que você vai fazer.

Goten sorriu. "Era por isso que ele estava nervoso?"

-Eu já sei.Bate uma pra mim-Falou Jack dando risada.

-SAI PRA LÁ.

Todos riram.

-Já sei,amanhã vá para o colégio pulando corda- Sugeriu Goten

-Não!Eu tenho idéia melhor.Declare-se para o professor Gerdan-Disse Isabela com um sorriso malvado.

-A ta, odeio aquele cara, alem disso eu não sou bicha não.-Respondeu Ney furioso

Os outros 3 se entreolharam e sorrisos malvados brotaram nas faces deles.

-Por unanimidade foi escolhida sua tarefa,boa sorte- Falou jack.

-Me recuso!

-Então eu vou espalhar para todas as meninas do colégio que o Ney junior é muitoooo pequeno.-Respondeu Isabela

Ney engoliu em seco.Isabela era bem capaz de uma dessa.Não queria ficar queimado na mão das meninas do colégio.

-Não faça isso.Eu...eu vou me declarar para aquele filho de uma...

-Que lindo...espero que sejam felizes- Falou Goten com voz falsamente emocionada

Ney se limitou a olhar com raiva para seu amigo.

-Bom, não tenho mais tempo.Declaro encerrada mais uma reunião da JING.Só quero dar a sugestão de quarta feira irmos para a festa do Joe.E que não haja punição para o próximo jogo da gente.

-Amarelou foi?-Perguntou Goten

-Não.Só quero que acumule com o da próxima semana.Topam?

-Eu topo- Responderam Ney e Isabela.

-As dessa semana já estão contando?-Perguntou Goten

-Claro-Se apressou Ney em responder.

-Então estou dentro.

-Bela quer apagar a fogueira?-Perguntou Jack

-Certo.

Isabela pegou o balde e despejou a água no fogo.Logo estava tudo escuro.Todos se afastaram em silêncio.Goten se afastou um pouco e logo saiu voando.O que ele não viu é que seus 3 amigos voltaram ao local e começaram a organizar um plano, que envolveria Goten; mas devido ao senso de justiça dele, os outros iriam revelar o plano quando ele estivesse mais concreto.

_Última reunião:_

Goten foi chegando ao local, viu Ney sentado sozinho perto da fogueira.Olhava preocupado para o fogo.O saiyajin se aproximou dele devagar, quando já estava próximo a seu amigo resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Filosofando Ney?

O garoto deu um pulo do seu lugar.

-GOTEN!Não se chega por trás de alguém e fala assim do nada.Quer me matar do coração?

Goten deu risada da cara de seu amigo; ele realmente tinha se assustado.

-Foi mal cara.Cadê bela?A fogueira já esta acesa.

-Ela deu uma saída, foi ligar para alguém.O Jack foi com ela,ta perigoso para uma menina andar sozinha aqui de noite.

-Você está bem Ney?Está com cara de preocupado.Posso ajudar em algo?

-Não é nada- Respondeu Ney com a voz firme, mas Goten viu uma lágrima escorrer do olho de seu amigo.

-Vamos Ney, me conta o que está acontecendo.

-É que...minha irmã mais nova, ela ta muito doente.Ela esta internada no hospital, mas só que o custo está muito alto.Se continuar assim, logo minha família não vai ter mais dinheiro nenhum...-Ney começou a chorar.

Goten colocou um braço nas costas de Ney e deu alguns tapinhas.Não sabia mais o que fazer.

-Jack descobriu tudo e montou um plano para me ajudar.Isabela vai ajudar também, mas só nós 3 vai ser complicado.Precisamos de mais uma pessoa.-Ney olhou esperançoso para Goten.

-Vocês querem minha ajuda?Claro que ajudo, mas...que plano é esse?

Nesse momento surgem Jack e Isabela.

-O plano?Um assalto ao banco de Satan City!-Falou Jack com um sorriso sinistro.

-Todos vão sair ganhando Goten.Dividiremos o dinheiro entre nós meus cálculos vai ser mais que suficiente para cada um.-Falou Isabela.

-Roubar um banco?Vocês estão loucos, eu nunca...

-Por favor.Eu realmente preciso do dinheiro- Interrompeu Ney.

-Eu...-Goten se sentia perdido, seu olhar passava de um rosto para o outro, tentando ver algum sinal de que aquilo era uma brincadeira.Pareciam realmente esperançosos.Tomou sua decisão.-Tudo bem.Vou ajudar.

Os outros 3 comemoraram.Ney abraçou-o.

-Valeu mesmo!

-Então vamos repassar o plano- Falou Jack

Goten ouvia atentamente os 3 narrando a maneira que iriam invadir e roubar o banco.Quando eles concluíram, olharam para o saiyajin e aguardaram sua resposta.Goten ficou um tempo quieto, digerindo aquelas informações, por fim olhou para Ney, "a irmã dele precisa do dinheiro!" pensou.

-Está bem, sexta feira, nós assaltaremos o banco.E quanto aos explosivos que vocês ainda não conseguiram.Esqueça-os, eu sei um jeito de explodir aquela parede.Deixem essa parte comigo.

Os 3 sorriram, apenas Goten permanecia sério.

-Então declaro essa reunião da JING encerrada.Durante a semana acertaremos os últimos detalhes.Boa sorte a todos.-Falou Jack e apagou a fogueira.

Em silêncio os quatro se afastaram.

-------------

_Reunião atual:_

Os cúmplices se entreolhavam, o dinheiro em uma mala na frente deles. Como era feriado ninguém estava por perto para ver aquela reunião.

-Então, quanto dinheiro conseguimos?-Perguntou Isabela

-800 mil.-Respondeu Jack

-200 mil para cada- Falou Ney- Está ótimo para mim.

-Eu vou devolver minha parte- Disse Goten

-Vai realmente fazer isso?-Perguntou Ney

-Sim.

-Azar o seu-Falou Jack- Aquela moto vai ser minha.Segunda irei compra-la.

-E eu vou comprar várias roupas,bolsas,jóias...

-Eu só quero ajudar minha irmãzinha.

Goten se sentiu satisfeito ao ouvir Ney, só roubara por causa de seu amigo.Estar do outro lado da lei tinha sido divertido, mas nunca mais iria participar de algo assim.Não por medo de ser preso e sim porque sabia que aquilo era errado.Prometeu a si mesmo que tentaria arrumar os outros 600 mil de forma legal e pagar ao banco.

O dinheiro foi tirado da sacola, contaram mais uma vez e dividiram em partes iguais, colocando em sacos separados.

-Comemoração hoje?-Perguntou Jack

-Com certeza- Disse Ney

-Já sabem onde.-Falou Isabela

-Safira Negra, as 10 horas!-Concluiu Goten.

----------------------------------------------------------

Agora sim Goten e Trunks vão se encontrar!Aguardem.

Número de revisões 0 :

O próximo capitulo vai ser curtinho, pois vai se passar entre as 9(horário de chegada de Tanya e Trunks) e as 10(horário de chegada de Goten e Cia.).Vai ser ambientado no Safira Negra.Para compensar vou ver se coloco o capitulo 5 também.

Essa fic esta já com o fim definido.Vou escrever mais 4 capitulos e encerro.Todos já possuem títulos e histórias,só faltam ser escritos.Estou pensando em escrever uma continuação,dessa vez sem drama, só romance e humor!

Até a próxima atualização!


	5. 60 minutos

Olá galera, me desculpem o tempão sem atualizar a fic, mas é pq eu tava ocupado com umas coisas. Espero que tudo já tenha se normalizado e eu possa voltar a atualizar normalmente.

Eu ganhei 2 revisões!Fiquei tão feliz por pessoas estarem lendo realmente.

Agradecimentos a ISADORA e KALVIN pelas revisões e para MAX que falou bem de minha fic no orkut.

Aproveitando quem quiser me add no orkut:

Vilon ficwriter

Para facilitar procurem a comunidade "Trunks e Goten yaoi" eu sou o dono dela.

Vamos para a história!

-----------------------------------------

Capítulo 5 – 60 minutos

21:00

Trunks e Tanya chegaram na boate Safira Negra.Tinham passado o dia no shopping, os braços do sayiajin doíam, ficara carregando as sacolas de mulher por todo o shopping; normalmente isso não seria problema para um sayiajin acostumado a levantar pesos gigantescos, mas Trunks não quisera levantar seu Ki para não chamar a atenção de seu ex-amigo.Quando saíram do shopping eram 19:30, Tanya não queria sair, alegando que podiam ficar mais meia hora por lá, mas Trunks issistiu em saírem logo, pois ainda iam tomar banho e se arrumar.

A entrada da Safira Negra era guardada por dois seguranças mal-encarados, estavam lá tanto pela segurança do pessoal, quanto para expulsar qualquer pessoa que começasse alguma confusão dentro do lugar.Tanya tirou dois ingressos da bolsa e entregou um deles para Trunks, os dois foram para a fila e depois de alguns minutos foram revistados e a entrada foi permitida.Entraram numa sala pequena, que servia de ligação entre a entrada e a boate.Duas jovens estavam entregando pulseiras coloridas para os que entravam.

-Ei vocês dois!Venham pegar suas pulseiras- Disse a mais próxima- Já vieram aqui antes?

-Não.- Responderam juntos

-Virgens- Disse a mulher sorrindo- Essas pulseiras coloridas dizem seu estado civil, sua opção sexual e esse botão você gira para mudar essa plaquinha, que informa se está disponível ou não; basicamente é isso.Você primeiro moça.

Tanya ergueu o pulso para a mulher.

-Opção sexual: Hetero, homo ou bissexual?

-Hetero.

A mulher pegou uma pulseira preta.

-Estado civil?

-Solteira.

A jovem passou um aparelho sobre a pulseira, ela imediatamente ficou amarela, ajustou a placa vermelha brilhante da pulseira para "ocupada".Prendeu a pulseira no pulsa de Tanya.

-Porque você colocou "ocupada"?

-Você não está com esse rapaz?

-Sim, mas não estamos juntos nesse sentido.

-Desculpe.

A mulher girou o botão para "disponível", na pulseira de Tanya.

-Sua vez- Falou a mulher sorrindo para Trunks- Opção sexual?

Trunks pensou por um instante.Sabia que estava apaixonado por Goten, mesmo não falando mais com ele, mas não sabia se sentiria assim por outro homem.

-Hetero- Falou Trunks depois de um instante.

A mulher de novo pegou uma pulseira preta, Trunks notou que haviam também pulseiras brancas e pulseiras listradas das duas cores, já até adivinhava qual o significado daquilo.

-Estado civil?

-Solteiro.

A mulher passou o aparelho sobre a pulseira e ela ficou azul.Ajustou a placa da pulseira para "disponível" que brilhava em verde.

-Tudo certo?-Perguntou aos dois.

Tanya e Trunks confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Então entrem e se divirtam, qualquer coisa me procurem. Principalmente você- Disse a mulher a Trunks dando uma piscada.

Os dois atravessaram a sala e cruzaram a outra porta.O lugar era imenso, luzes brilhavam e piscavam em todos os lugares, várias pessoas estavam dançando.Um mar de cores e variedades estava na frente deles.

21:30

Trunks estava sentado no bar, bebendo uma cerveja. Estava um pouco entediado, não que o local fosse chato, mas ele não estava realmente no humor para festejar, ele tinha visto um cara de costas há 5 minutos e achou que era Goten, na mesma hora ele pensou em sair da boate, mas o homem se virou e o saiyajin pode ver que nem de longe lembrava seu amado. Tanya até tentou anima-lo, mas foi puxada pelo braço por um cara e até agora os dois estavam encostados na parede, parecendo que estavam tentando se fusionar de uma forma bem diferente.

-Uma dose de vodka com gelo, por favor!- Disse uma mulher para o barman, sentando próximo de Trunks.

Mal o barman entregou o copo, ela já estava virando o conteúdo na boca.Rapidamente pediu outro.No 4° copo Trunks não agüentou e teve que falar algo.

-Dia difícil?

-Muito-disse a mulher, olhando meio perdida para Trunks.

-Não é a única...

-Homens não prestam!Aposto que você vai fingir que esta tendo um dia ruim para poder puxar conversa e tentar me levar para a cama. Pode parar com isso, pois não vai funcionar. - Disse ela irritada.

-Bem que eu queria que isso fosse verdade, e em outra noite até poderia ser. Mas hoje eu estou realmente para baixo. -Disse trunks. "Até que ela é bonita.Vou jogar umas idéias para ver o que aconteceu com ela, pode ser a sorteada da noite"

-Acredito em você- disse ela- ou pelo menos o álcool me faz achar que você ta dizendo a verdade.

Os dois deram uma breve risada.

-O que aconteceu para você estar tão revoltada?

-Ele não ligou no outro dia.

-Acontece. Alguns caras não valorizam as jóias que tem.-Disse Trunks dando uma piscada.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e corou, e não tinha nada haver com o álcool.

-Deixa eu te pagar uma bebida, mas dessa vez algo mais leve, já tomou álcool demais. -Disse Trunks provocando.

-Álcool demais?Eu mal comecei.

-É mesmo?Bebe whisky?

-Nunca bebi. É muito forte?

-Mais ou menos. Mas você está só começando não é?

-Pode trazer.

Trunks pediu as bebidas. Pelo canto do olho, analisava a mulher, se demorando especialmente nos seios "Vestida é muito bonita, imagine nua...".

-Um brinde a esse dia- Sugeriu Trunks.

-Um brinde a este dia, que foi uma porcaria, mas vejo que pode muito bem melhorar-Completou a mulher lançando um olhar malicioso para o saiyajin.

"Ta no papo" ele pensou.

-A propósito - Falou Trunks depois de beberem - Meu nome é Trunks.

-Muito prazer Trunks.Meu nome é Naina- Disse ela pondo a mão na perna do garoto.

-Muito prazer Naina- Respondeu maliciosamente- Muito prazer mesmo.

"Que cabelos bonitos" pensou ele.

21:45

-Mãe, estou saindo!- Disse Goten

-De novo Goten?Todo dia é a mesma coisa.-Falou Chichi

-Eu estou com meu celular, qualquer coisa me liga-Disse ele fingindo não ouvir a mãe.

-Como se você fosse atender.

-Não devo demorar tanto - Continuou mecanicamente. Sempre dizia as mesmas coisas antes de sair a noite.

-Talvez eu durma fora, mas volto antes do café da manhã. - Disse Chichi imitando Goten. – Já conheço seu discurso mocinho.

-Então ta certo. Tô saindo.-Falou Goten enquanto saiu voando pela janela.

22:00

A JING estava reunida na frente da Safira Negra.

-Todos prontos? – Perguntou Ney.

-Mais do que prontos - Falou Isabela.

Os quatro começaram a entrar na boate.

-Você resolveu aquele negócio com a Naina, Ney?-Perguntou Goten enquanto uma mulher colocava a pulseira no seu pulso.

-Relaxe cara, ela não vai estar aqui. - Respondeu ele - Pode confiar.

-Ta quase na hora da diversão - comentou Jack com um sorriso malvado.

--------------------------------------------------

O que acharam galera?Algumas reviravoltas estão por vim...Pq Ney não afastou Naina da boate?E Naina vai ser a única personagem a voltar, ou será que outra pessoa vai aparecer?

Próximo cápitulo Trunks e Goten se encontram e boa coisa não vai rolar...ou será que vai?

Essa última fala de Jack, na verdade é minha tb!huauhau

Ps: **O nome do próximo capitulo (6) se completa com o nome do capitulo 7, então cuidado, pois nem tudo é o que parece ser! **


	6. Morte

Galera me desculpem a demora de atualizar, mas to cheio de prova, então ta complicado para eu escrever.Alem disso, eu fiquei enrolado numa parte da história, mas consegui resolver tudo.

Quero agradecer a Carine.06 escritora aqui da fanfiction, pelo elogio a minha fic.Muito obrigado pela revisão.

Sem mais delongas, aqui está o capitulo tão aguardado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6 – Morte...

Tanya estava andando pela boate, procurando Trunks que havia desaparecido há algum tempo. Já fazia quase 1 hora que procurava o garoto e ela estava começando a ficar preocupada, o cara que ela havia ficado, Raul, tinha trocado ela por uma bela garota de cabelos pretos que "acidentalmente" se esbarrou neles e "acidentalmente" fez a mão do cara segurar sua cintura e outra parte do seu corpo.

"Desastrada aquela garota?Ta mais para atirada..." Pensou Tanya enquanto andava perto do balcão pela quinta vez "Acho melhor esperar por ele no balcão".

Tanya se sentou na cadeira mais próxima e pediu uma bebida qualquer, quando sentiu alguém segurar ela pela cintura e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-O que uma gata como você está fazendo sozinha numa boate?

-Nada de especial, só procurando diversão.

-É mesmo?E já encontrou?

-Ainda não.

-Então deixa que eu te dou o que você ta procurando.Barman, uma neve negra e uma lagoa azul.

Tanya se virou de para o estranho que estava ali.Era um rapaz bonito: loiro, forte e olhos verdes escuros. "Um gato" pensou ela.

-Muito apressado você...qual o seu nome?

-Jack, e o seu?

-Tanya.

-Então Tanya?Está pronta para se divertir como nunca?-Disse Jack sorrindo e pegando as bebidas que o barman trouxera.

-Acho que sim, mas eu tava procurando um amigo...

-Sei disso. Mas esquece ele agora, vamos para um lugar mais reservado.

Tanya estranhou o que Jack disse, mas achou que era meio obvio que ela tava procurando alguém depois de ter rodado tanto o lugar.

-E onde seria este lugar mais reservado?

-Venha comigo.

Jack segurou a mão da moça e começou a levá-la para longe do bar.

------------------------------

Trunks estava se divertindo com Naina, ela era bonita, fácil de conversar e tinha um corpo deslumbrante, mas tinha alguma coisa nela que o incomodava. Parecia que ela tava escondendo algo, porém Trunks não tava ligando, contanto que acabassem esta noite juntos numa cama.

-Trunks, estou com sede. Pega uma água para mim.

-Tá bom- Disse ele, beijando a boca dela- Já volto.

Enquanto Trunks se afastava Naina pegou o celular e começou a digitar uma mensagem.

--------------------------

Goten e Ney estavam "caçando" na boate, Jack e Isabela tinham desaparecido tempos atrás.

-Acho melhor agente adiantar nosso lado Goten.As melhores estão sendo pegas muito rápido.

-Eu já estou na sua frente Ney, já escolhi aquela ali.-Goten apontou para uma menina de cabelos castanhos muito lisos e de traços orientais- Você disse que ia me apresentar uma garota e acabou furando.

Goten começou a andar em direção a ela quando sentiu Ney segurar seu braço.

-Me encontre perto do sofá do outro lado da pista de dança. Certo?

-Não cara, eu vou levar aquela para longe dessa confusão. Para podermos "brincar" um pouquinho...

-Certo, mas antes vá para o sofá. Não esqueça disso. É importante!

-Vou pensar no seu caso. Agora me largue, tenho mais o que fazer.

Goten andou em direção a garota, enquanto isso Ney sentiu seu celular vibrar.

------------------------------

Trunks voltou com a água e encontrou Naina encostada na parede, com o olhar meio perdido.

-Aqui sua água- Disse Trunks tirando Naina do seu "transe"- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Obrigada.Não, não foi nada.Estou um pouco cansada.

-Quer ir embora?-Perguntou o garoto abraçando a cintura dela- Podemos ir para a minha casa.

Os dois se beijaram durante um tempo, até que Naina afastou seu rosto um pouco.

-Ainda não, só quero sentar. Vamos para aquele sofá?

-Aquele? Já tem dois casais ali.

-O que é que tem?Deixa de ser chato, vamos para lá.

Os dois foram para lá, Trunks sentou-se entre os dois casais, olhou distraído para seu lado direito e franziu a testa "Parece com...".

Naina o surpreendeu, sentando no seu colo e o beijando ansiosamente. Trunks esqueceu completamente o que tava pensando antes e se concentrou em na garota.

--------------------------------

Goten estava dançando animado com Suemy.A garota chinesa, como ele descobriu depois, estava fazendo intercâmbio.Ela era muito divertida, mas estava resistindo a Goten, dizendo que tinha um namorado no país dela, que não queria traí-lo.

Depois de quase meia hora de dança e tentativas frustradas, Goten finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Ela parou de evitá-lo e os dois se beijaram.

Suemy deixou de parecer certinha e logo Goten sentiu as mãos delas mexerem no zíper de sua calça.

-Vamos sair daqui, eu estou em um hotel aqui perto, vamos para lá?

-Só se for agora.

Os dois começaram a andar em direção a saída. Quando Goten se lembrou de Ney. 'Que droga".

-Su, antes de nós sairmos, eu tenho que passar em um lugar. Você se importa?

-Se for rápido...

-Não vou demorar. Vem comigo?

-Claro.

Os dois saíram de perto da saída e foram conversando até os sofás, sem saber que estavam sendo observados.

--------------------------------

Ney viu os dois conversando e se afastando. "Ta na hora de dar o sinal para os outros e ir para minha posição".

--------------------------------

Goten conduziu Suemy para o lugar que Ney pediu que ele fosse. Chegando lá não encontrou Ney. "Que estranho. Será que ele é um dos que estão no sofá?".Os dois se aproximaram do sofá e luzes estroboscópicas _(N.A.:Aquelas luzes que parecem flash de máquina fotográfica)_ começaram a piscar.

No sofá haviam três casais, o da esquerda era Jack e uma mulher que mal se via, pois ele estava cobrindo ela com o corpo; o da direita Goten reconheceu como sendo Isabela e um moreno forte, os cabelos delas estavam cobrindo o rosto do homem; e o casal do meio era...

Neste momento Goten reconheceu o cabelo da mulher que estava sentada no colo da pessoa a sua frente. "Naina?" pensou Goten "Como assim? Ela não devia estar aqui, pensei que o Ney tinha se livrado dela.Melhor eu sair daqui".Estranhamente Jack, Isabela e Naina levaram a mão para o bolso e começaram a puxar celulares do bolso, sem parar de beijar.

-Su, ele não está aqui, vamos sair.- Disse Goten dando as costas, mas foi cegado momentaneamente por um flash.- Que merda essas luzes.

-Aonde você vai Goten?-Disse Ney, aparecendo do nada.

Goten reparou que ele segurava uma câmera fotográfica na mão.

-Ney o que está fazendo?Por que está tirando fotos daqui?

-Porque não olha para trás?

Goten olhou de volta para os sofás.

-AGORA!-Gritou Ney.

Neste momento Jack parou de beijar a garota e saiu de cima dela e olhou maldosamente para Goten, a garota olhou sem entender para Jack.Isabela também parou de beijar o cara e olhou para Goten, o moreno não entendeu e olhou para o grupo.Finalmente Naina saiu de cima da pessoa que ela tava beijando e Goten pode ver quem era a pessoa.

-Trun...Trunks?-Goten sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

-Goten?-Disse Trunks.

-Goten?-Disse Tanya arregalando os olhos.

-Tanya?-Perguntou o moreno

-Raul?-Perguntou Tanya- E a vagabunda!

-Isabela, por favor.

-Goten...o que está acontecendo?-Perguntou Suemy

Nem Trunks, nem Goten se mexiam. Os olhos dos dois pareciam conectados por uma linha invisível. Nenhum piscava.

-Já que os dois entraram em transe, eu vou explicar o que está acontecendo – Disse Jack - Ou melhor, vou deixar que Ney faça isso, pois ele que arquitetou tudo.

Ney olhou para o rosto de cada um deles e sorriu.

-Bom, tudo começou quando Goten se tornou melancólico depois da morte do pai e tentou afastar todos de perto de si, mas estranhamente ele continuou indo ao colégio, acho que por pressão da mãe, e como naquela época eu era um dos poucos amigos dele que conhecia sua situação, resolvi me aproveitar dela.Existem no colégio algumas "gangues", se é que posso chamar assim, composta de pessoas com influências, eles são filhos de pessoas ricas, famosas, políticos, etc...para uma pessoa que não tenha essas condições entrar em uma gangue é muito complicado, eu desejava muito ser um dos "grandes" do colégio, e depois um dos "grandes" na faculdade, fiz muita pesquisa e finalmente descobri alguns membros espalhados no colégio.Nenhuma gangue me aceitava, até que uma delas decidiu que eu poderia virar membro, mas para isso, era necessário eu realizar uma tarefa: modificar a vida de alguém totalmente e depois fazer essa pessoa confrontar o passado.Porém eu precisava de ajuda para isso, e a gangue me cedeu um membro para me ajudar e fiscalizar meus atos.

-Neste caso, seria eu- Disse Jack.

-E outra pessoa da gangue se ofereceu para me ajudar- Disse Ney.

-Euzinha –Disse Isabela – Seu pai, Goten, arruinou com os planos de minha mãe, Mai, ela fazia parte do grupo de Pilaf.

-Eu nunca entendi direito esta parte da história, mas continuando, Isabela reuniu informações valiosas e descobrimos que você e Trunks, mal se falavam, por causa de seus problemas. Consegui que você me confessasse isso e te convenci a enterrar seu passado, ou seja, Trunks. Depois de feito isso, formamos a JING e eu aguardei pacientemente até Goten está totalmente confiante em nós.Saiamos todas as noites, para beber, curtir e fazer sexo, tínhamos destruído a vida de Goten, agora só faltava fazê-lo confrontar o passado. Para isso eu tive que montar uma forma de juntar os dois ex-amigos. Essa foi a parte difícil demorou muito tempo para encontrarmos a forma perfeita disso acontecer, pois Isabela sabia dessa estranha capacidade de vocês sentirem um ao outro.Então tivemos que distrair os dois, de que forma isso seria possível?Seria preciso que vocês se divertissem, então pensamos que aqui na Safira Negra isso seria fácil.Trazer vocês dois para uma boate foi fácil, para Goten isso era um habito, para Trunks, o grande executivo, era impossível, mas existia um ponto fraco. Essa garota – Disse Ney, apontando para Tanya.

-Eu?Mas o que...-Começou a falar Tanya

-Você é a única amiga realmente de Trunks, é jovem e gosta de sair, tínhamos que fazer você se interessar pela Safira Negra.Então usamos esse cara, um dos muitos casos de Isabela.Raul!

-Vocês me disseram que era só uma brincadeira, que só bastava eu seduzir essa Tanya para namorar a Isabela.

-Isso mesmo idiota – Falou Isabela – Eu convenci você a seduzir ela ontem e dar a idéia dela ir para esta boate te reencontrar, mas com um amigo, pois era perigoso uma mulher sozinha por esta região.Foi tudo armado, eu nunca namoraria com você.

-Eu não acredito que fui usada assim. Trunks...Goten...eu juro que não tive nada haver com isso, eu não sabia e...-Começou a falar Tanya com lágrimas saindo dos olhos.

-Calada, deixe ele terminar a história – Disse Jack.

-Eu não quero ouvir mais nada, to fora dessa complicação – Disse Suemy, largando a mão de Goten e se afastando.

Goten e Trunks ainda estavam mudos, olhando um para o outro.

-Continuando, nada disso teria sido possível sem a ajuda de Naina.Até hoje ela não sabia de nada, depois de Goten ter saído da casa dela, eu liguei e conversamos, contei como Goten só tinha dormido com ela para esquecer seus problemas.Naina estando irritada resolveu vir hoje aqui nesta boate para se vingar de Goten, e qual a forma melhor de fazer isso do que dormindo com o ex-amigo dele?Mas eu achei que isso era forçar de mais a barra, então marquei este encontro aqui no sofá. Tanya, usamos Raul para te distrair, depois o Jack. Naina distraiu Trunks e Goten veio para cá, pois eu o chamei. Agora vocês sabem da verdade. A sim, Goten, eu não tenho nenhuma irmã doente, aquele assalto a banco, foi só um bônus para minha missão.

-Foi uma jogada de mestre, Ney –Disse Jack – Você passou no teste. Você agora é membro da R.R.T.

Ney começou a gargalhar, tinha finalmente conseguido o que tanto queria. Olhou para Goten, cujos olhos estavam carregados de tristeza.

-Ânimo Goten, quem sabe agora você amadurece e aprende que algumas coisas devem ser esquecidas e deixadas de lado. Tente se tornar parte da R.R.T. também, nós poderíamos arrasar nas...-Ney foi interrompido por um potente soco que o fez atravessar a pista de dança e cair no bar.

A boate toda começou a tremer, gritos histéricos e pessoas começaram a correr para a saída. Os olhos de Goten começaram a mudar de cor, a raiva estava tomando conta dele. Isabela, Raul, Naina e Jack estavam com os olhos arregalados de medo, somente Trunks permanecia quase que sem esboçar emoções diante da cena que estava vendo, internamente raiva e preocupação duelavam. Queria destruir todo aquele lugar, machucar todos eles, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que Goten podia fazer alguma coisa estúpida, como matar alguém; Trunks nem se incomodou em tentar deter o soco que Goten tinha dado naquele tal de Ney, mas agora as coisas estavam começando a sair do controle.

-Tanya –Disse Trunks – Foge daqui.

-O que está acontecendo Trunks?-Perguntou a garota

-Se você quiser viver, é melhor fugir o mais rápido possível. Vá para casa e eu te ligo de manhã.

-Mas o Goten...

-Não discuta Tanya.Eu vou tentar controlá-lo.

-Está bem, por favor, tenha cuidado.

Tanya começou a correr. Os outros também tentaram fugir, mas Goten agora transformado em super saiyajin socou Raul e Jack ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-os cair no chão, desacordados. O saiyajin reuniu uma bola de energia na mão e apontou para Isabela, que recuou até a parede, branca de medo, mas sem perder o riso cínico do rosto.

Imediatamente, Trunks segurou a mão de Goten.

-Agora chega Goten, você não é assassino - Disse Trunks.

-Me largue, eles merecem pagar pelo que fizeram.

-E você acha que matar é uma solução?

-O que eu acho, ou deixo de achar não é de sua conta – Disse Goten, soltando sua mão e socando Trunks, fazendo-o cair no meio da pista de dança que estava vazia – Nossos poderes agora são os mesmos, não existe mais aquela diferença. Enquanto você trabalhava eu pude treinar e me tornar mais forte.

-Você quer brigar Goten?-Disse Trunks se levantando – É isso mesmo que você quer?

- Sim.Mas antes vou acabar com aqueles que me traíram.

-Não, você não vai.

Trunks se transformou em super saiyajin e voou até Goten e abraçou-o firmemente, segurando seus braços. Rapidamente apontou sua mão direita para cima e atirou uma bola de energia, abrindo um buraco no teto. Ainda segurando Goten que se debatia ferozmente, ele saiu pelo buraco e voou para longe da cidade. Goten conseguiu se soltar e flutuou no ar.

-Você não vai me impedir- Gritou ele – Eles me usaram e nos separaram.

-Eu sei, mas não posso deixar você se vingar assim.

-Se não esta comigo, esta contra mim.

Goten avançou contra Trunks que voou contra Goten, os dois começaram a trocar golpes no ar. Trunks chutou Goten que se desviou, respondendo com outro chute, mas Trunks segurou a perna dele e o atirou no chão. O saiyajin mais jovem caiu com tudo no chão, mas levantou-se e velozmente se posicionou atrás do outro, dando-lhe um soco nas costas, Trunks conseguiu virar a tempo de se defender, mas com a outra mão Goten lhe deu um murro na barriga, fazendo com que Trunks se dobrasse, dando a Goten chance de aplicar-lhe uma cotovelada no pescoço, fazendo outro cair no chão.

Trunks se levantou, estava explodindo de raiva, não com Goten, mas consigo mesmo por não ter treinado este tempo todo. Notou que Goten havia aterrissado perto de si e o olhava de forma curiosa.

-Por que está fazendo isso Trunks?- Disse Goten

-Estou fazendo isso para o seu bem.

-Eu não quero sua amizade mais, deixei isso claro tempos atrás.

-Deixe de mentir, eu ouvi o que aquele cara disse sobre ter te influenciado a deixar de falar comigo.

-Ele pode ter me influenciado, mas eu que quis deixar de te ver.

-O seu problema, Goten, é que você confia de mais nas pessoas e acaba por ser manipulado.

-Você não acredita em mim, então só há uma forma de te fazer entender.

Goten voou em direção de Trunks, mas seu ataque foi evitado e acabou por receber um soco na cara.A luta continuou durante alguns minutos, ora pendendo para Trunks, ora pendendo para Goten.Até que finalmente se separaram, muito cansados.

-Pare!Eu não vou ficar lutando com você. –Disse Trunks

-Se você não quer lutar, então vamos encerrar esta batalha, com um único golpe.

-Como assim?

Goten se afastou dez metros de Trunks e se posicionou de frente para ele.

-Meu "Kame hame ha" contra seu "Big Bang attack", eu sei que Vegeta te ensinou esta técnica.

-Se é assim que você quer, então que seja.

Trunks também tomou sua posição.

-Kame...-Começou Goten.

-Big...-Disse Trunks "O que estou fazendo?Eu não posso machucar Goten"

-Hame...-Continuou Goten.

-Bang...-Falou Trunks "Se eu não fizer isso, Goten vai acabar comigo e depois matará aquelas pessoas...mas eu não posso, eu não consigo realmente atacar Goten...eu, eu...eu o amo".

Trunks baixou as mãos e a cabeça.

-O que está fazendo?Está acovardando?-Perguntou Goten com uma bola de energia brilhante nas mãos.

-Eu não posso atacar você... você, apesar de tudo, é meu amigo e eu gosto muito de você e de todos os momentos que passamos juntos.

-Pare com isso, já me resolvi, vou encerrar tudo aqui mesmo - Apesar da voz firme, as mãos de Goten tremiam.

-Vá em frente, eu não vou resistir. Se quiser que eu desapareça, faça isso agora!-Respondeu Trunks "Eu nunca tive a chance de dizer como ele é especial para mim...acho que agora já é tarde demais"

-Eu estou te avisando, me ataque se não vai morrer.

Trunks não moveu um músculo. Apenas continuava de cabeça abaixada, olhando para o chão.

-Se é assim, morra!-Disse Goten.

O raio de energia foi disparado e mesmo a grande distância ouviu-se a explosão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esse capitulo ficou tão diferente do que eu tinha imaginado.Infelizmente eu precisava de um "vilão" principal para esta história e justamente um amigo de Goten, foi o escolhido...originalmente Jack e Isabela iriam ser apenas dois invejosos que queriam ver Ney e Goten no lixo, mas depois achei melhor fazer com que Ney fosse o vilão e os outros personagens secundários da trama.Isabela acabou se revelando filha de Mai, aquela mulher que andava junto com Pilaf e a raposa; isso realmente eu não esperava acontecer, mas acabou surgindo espontaneamente.Agora eu peço a vocês que não percam de vista o nome da gangue que Ney queria entrar, pois o significado da sigla é importante, vou dar uma dica: o "T" significa Teen (jovem).

Não será no próximo capitulo que Goten irá se vingar dos traidores, mas adianto que ele contará com a ajuda de Tanya para isso.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora, mas a partir de quinta feira eu entro de férias, aê vou poder atualizar com maior freqüência(não prometo que atualizarei todo dia hehe).

Já existe uma comunidade no orkut da fic "Nunca se esqueça", criada por Max, como a fanfiction não deixa postar links, então através da comunidade "Trunks e Goten yaoi" vocês entram na comunidade da fic.

Até a próximo capitulo.


	7. E Renascimento

Oi leitores, muito obrigado pelas revisões, tanto por aqui (Carine.06 e Estrela Polar) como pelo orkut(Max, James e Kaddu).Tudo bem que eu prefiro quando escrevem as revisões aqui mesmo(para aumentar o ibope do fic haha tô brincando) para eu poder lembrar das criticas, sugestões e elogios; mas podem deixar pelo orkut que eu gosto.

Aviso logo que esse capitulo tem yaoi um pouco mais pesado(mas como?O Trunks não morreu?)

Vamos ao capitulo!Não deixem de ler o final, tenho um aviso a fazer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7 - ...E Renascimento

A explosão foi avassaladora, milhares de fragmentos de pedras voaram pelos ares, uma grossa camada de poeira flutuava no ar.

Goten mal via tudo isso, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Em frente a área de explosão estava Trunks.

"Essa foi por pouco" pensou Trunks.

O kame hame ha de Goten não o tinha atingido, não por que Trunks desviou, mas tinha sido o próprio Goten que desviou as mãos fazendo com que o raio passasse a 1 metro de distância de Trunks e explodisse as árvores logo atrás do saiyajin mais velho.

- Eu...Eu não posso fazer isso - Disse Goten com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Goten...-Começou Trunks a falar.

-Não!Você não entende, desde que meu pai morreu eu quis ficar sozinho, quis me isolar de todos.Aquelas pessoas me mostraram um jeito de esquecer minha dor, depois me traíram.Eles me fizeram esquecer do meu pai!Eles precisam ser castigados.-Interrompeu Goten irritado.

-É isso que você acha realmente?Que a culpa é deles?Você perdeu seu pai, estava confuso, não queria confiar nos seus velhos amigos –Neste ponto a voz de Trunks tremeu, mas logo voltou a ficar firme – Ninguém é culpado.Eles realmente agiram de forma errada, mas você não é malvado Goten; e acabou de mostrar isso não me matando.

-Eu não quero mais ouvir nada – Disse Goten.

Goten levantou vôo e saiu disparado sem direção definida, só queria se afastar de tudo aquilo.Trunks imediatamente o seguiu, mas não ousou pará-lo.

"Não importa para onde você vá, eu não vou te abandonar Goten, eu vou te ajudar" pensou Trunks enquanto seguia seu amor.

Depois de alguns minutos Goten simplesmente parou e Trunks fez o mesmo, mas ao contrário de Trunks que ficou flutuando, Goten simplesmente começou a cair, sua transformação de super saiyajin desapareceu; ele estava caindo como uma pedra em direção ao solo.Trunks imediatamente voou ao seu encontro e conseguiu segura-lo a poucos centímetros do solo.

Goten encostou no solo ajoelhando-se de frente para Trunks que ajoelhou-se de frente para o outro.Os olhos deles se encontraram, lágrimas escorriam do rosto de ambos.

-Trunks, eu estou tão perdido, tão sozinho, eu preciso de ajuda...eu preciso de sua amizade de volta – Disse Goten afundando seu rosto no peito do amigo.

Trunks não hesitou em abraçar com força o outro.

"Eu daria tudo para ser eu que tivesse sofrendo, e não Goten.Cada lágrima dele é um pedaço do meu coração que se parte"

-Volta Goten, volta ao normal, volta para sua família, volta para seus amigos...volta para mim – Sussurrou Trunks no ouvido de Goten, sem jamais largar o outro.

-Você pode me perdoar?Eles podem me perdoar? –Perguntou Goten entre soluços.

-Eles te perdoarão com certeza, e quanto a mim, sou eu que devo pedir desculpas a você.

-Por que?Fui eu que agi como um idiota, que te afastei, eu não acredito no que eu fiz...

-Você precisar me perdoar por ter aceitado ficar longe de você, eu nunca te falei isso, mas quando você tinha um ano e eu tinha dois, achava você tão pequeno, tão frágil e precioso, jurei a mim mesmo que nunca deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com você; mas eu falhei, deixei as coisas saírem do controle.Achei que você precisava de um tempo sozinho para refletir, você realmente precisava era de um amigo ao seu lado.

-Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho, mas procurei as pessoas erradas depois desse tempo.Quando eu pensava em você, lembrava do meu pai ensinado agente a se fusionar e isso me fez querer esquecer você, e o Ney me disse que o melhor era eu fazer você ir embora da minha vida.Quantos erros eu cometi...

-Agora não é hora para isso Goten, você está cansado e eu também, foi uma noite longa para nós dois.

-Eu não quero voltar para minha casa, eu não vou enfrentar minha mãe e o Gohan hoje.

-Você vai dormir no meu apartamento.

-Você tem um apartamento?Mudou-se da casa dos seus pais?

-Sim, eu...bem...foi para ficar mais perto do trabalho.

-Só por isso?

-Eu tive outros motivos- "Como poder chegar em casa a hora que quisesse com a mulher que quisesse e não ter que ouvir reclamações de manhã" - Agora vamos, consegue voar sozinho?

Goten fez que sim com a cabeça.Relutante, Trunks soltou-o do seu abraço e levantou-se,Goten fez o mesmo.Juntos, levantaram vôo e o mais jovem segurou a mão de Trunks.

-Me guie – Disse.

Trunks entrelaçou seus dedos com o de Goten e levou-o para seu lar.

----------------------------

Os dois pairavam juntos diante do prédio de Trunks, Goten notou que era um prédio relativamente simples comparado com os prédios da Corporação Cápsula que normalmente eram a "segunda casa" de seu amigo.

Entraram pela varanda que Trunks havia deixado aberto para quando voltasse. Andaram silenciosamente até a sala.

-Bom, acho melhor você tomar um banho enquanto ligo para sua mãe para avisar que você vai dormir aqui e ligar também para a Tanya, ela deve estar preocupada. As toalhas estão no armário do meu quarto, 2° porta a esquerda. O quarto é uma suíte, use o banheiro de lá. Depois também vou tomar um banho também – Falou Trunks – Tudo certo?

-Sim.Vou tomar meu banho agora.

Goten começou a andar para a porta indicada por Trunks, mas notou uma coisa: seus dedos da mão esquerda ainda estavam entrelaçados com os do outro.

"Esteve assim o tempo todo? Pareceu tão natural" Perguntou-se Goten.

-Alguma coisa errada?- Perguntou Trunks notando Goten parado.

-Não, é só que...- Disse Goten e olhou para as mãos unidas.

Trunks acompanhou seu olhar e ficou muito vermelho quando reparou o que tava acontecendo. Rapidamente soltou a mão de Goten e sorriu sem graça.

-Desculpe – Disse encabulado

-Não precisa se desculpar bobo – Disse Goten sorrindo e indo em direção ao quarto do amigo.

--------------------------------

Trunks sentia seu coração batendo forte, parecia que ele ia sair por sua boca.

"O que foi isso?Eu não acredito que fiquei segurando a mão dele esse tempo todo.Eu tinha notado que agente não tinha soltado as mãos, mas não tava com vontade de largar."

Sentindo seu rosto corar mais, Trunks andou em direção ao telefone e ligou para Tanya.

-Alô – Disse Tanya

-Oi Tanya.

-Trunks, você está bem?Está ferido?Já está em casa?O Goten está bem?O que aconteceu?-Perguntou ela quase histérica

-Calma, calma, está tudo bem.Eu estou ferido, mas só um pouco, não se preocupe.Já estou aqui em casa, Goten está comigo.Nós lutamos e eu consegui fazê-lo voltar ao normal.

-Que alivio. Aquelas pessoas lá na boate, eles fizeram coisas horríveis e ainda me usaram para isso, que raiva. O que Goten vai fazer sobre isso?

-O que _nós_ vamos fazer sobre isso! Eu vou conversar com ele depois, agora ele está tomando banho.

-Trunks quando eu fugi da boate, segui aquele pessoal. Descobri umas coisas, preciso te contar agora.

-Foi muito arriscado de sua parte segui-los, mas agradeço por isso.Só que agora não é boa hora para falar sobre essas coisas, amanhã venha para minha casa.Vamos nos acalmar por hoje, é melhor assim.Não quero ver Goten se estressando agora.

-Ele vai dormir aí?

-Vai.

-Tem certeza disso Trunks?Ele pode dormir aqui em casa se quiser.

-Não.Ele precisa de mim.

-Ele precisa de você, ou você precisa dele?

-Acho que os dois...

-Vai conseguir lidar com seus sentimentos diante dele?

-Vou tentar.

-Então boa sorte. Amanhã...ou melhor, hoje de manhã eu passo aí.Já são mais de 2 horas da madrugada.

-Certo. Até mais.

-Até.

Trunks desligou o telefone e ficou olhando para o aparelho.

"Ela tem razão, eu vou precisar disfarçar bem meus sentimentos. Afinal, ele gosta só de mulher e acabou de sofrer muito".

Ligou para Chichi e depois de alguns toques ela atendeu:

-Goten? –Atendeu ela ansiosa.

-Não aqui é Trunks, senhora Chichi.

-Oi Trunks, quanto tempo, em que posso te ajudar a essa hora da madrugada?

-É sobre o Goten, ele...

-O que teve com ele?Está ferido?

-Não é isso, calma. Eu estou ligando para avisar que ele está aqui no meu apartamento e está bem, vai dormir aqui hoje.

-O que aconteceu?Pensei que vocês não se falavam mais.

-Fizemos as pazes.

-Que bom. Mais porque ele vai dormir aí?

-Bom, aconteceram umas coisas, não da para explicar por telefone.Mas não se preocupe.

-Então está certo, acho que hoje será minha primeira noite de sono sem me preocupar com meu filho. Fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado.

-Eu também.

-Boa noite então- Disse Chichi alegre – Diga ao Goten que mandei um beijo.

-Direi. Boa noite.

Trunks desligou o telefone e começou a andar em direção ao quarto perdido em pensamentos. Chegando lá deu de cara com Goten que estava fechando a porta do armário.

-Você realmente deveria contratar uma empregada Trunks. Seu armário tava uma bagunça -Disse Goten sorrindo –Só agora achei a toalha.

-Minha bagunça é organizada – Disse Trunks –Você não conhece o sistema de arrumação.A sim, sua mãe mandou um beijo.

-Sei...de qualquer forma estou indo tomar meu banho.

Goten entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, mas não trancou-a. Ao olhar apara a porta fechada, Trunks lembrou-se da época de quando eram crianças, quando tomavam banho juntos no rio perto da casa do saiyajin mais novo.

"Era tão boa aquela época.Brincar na cachoeira, nadar no rio...era muito bom, até eu resolver estragar tudo"

Recordações vieram em sua mente e Trunks lembrou-se do tempo que ele tinha 11 anos e Goten 10.

---------

_Flashback:_

_-_Vem Trunks –Chamou Goten, enquanto entrava no rio.

Trunks olhou para seu amigo nu entrando na água. Não se sentia afim de nadar hoje, sua mente se concentrava numa garota que tinha conhecido na escola.Lembrou-se dos amigos do colégio dizendo que ela estava afim dele e como haveria uma festa daqui a 2 semana os dois se encontrariam.

-Algo de errado? – Perguntou Goten.

"Que nada, só porque eu estou num rio com um amigo pelado enquanto eu poderia estar saindo com meus amigos do colégio; não significa que tenha algo de errado" Pensou Trunks.

-Não é nada Goten, só não estou afim de nadar com você –Disse Trunks sem olhar para o amigo.

-Semana passada eu também estava assim porque eu tava meio gripado e você me obrigou a vir –Respondeu Goten – Deixe de ser um chato e vem para a água.

-Eu não estou com vontade. Na verdade, acho melhor agente parar de tomar banho juntos. Já somos bem grandinhos para isso.

-Como assim?

-O que eu estou querendo dizer, Goten, é que eu não venho mais para cá.

-Você não quer ser mais meu amigo?-Disse Goten com a voz triste.

-Não é isso, é só que eu quero andar mais com gente de minha idade.

-Você é só 1 ano mais velho do que eu.Nós não somos tão diferentes.

-Você é tão imaturo. Chega, vou para minha casa.

Trunks levantou vôo e começou a se afastar.

-É assim?Então não quero nunca mais falar com você - gritou Goten vendo seu amigo ir embora.

Goten continuou indo para o rio durante 3 dias depois da briga; Trunks sentia o Ki dele naquele lugar, mas fingia não se importar.

"Ele precisa amadurecer" Pensava o mais velho.

Depois que Goten parou de ir para o rio, Chichi ficou preocupada e investigou o caso, depois de descobrir sobre a briga conversou com Bulma e marcaram das famílias se encontrarem para um churrasco e nesse dia Goten e Trunks fizeram as pazes.

Foi uma semana de briga, no churrasco Goten contou para Trunks que tinha amadurecido e que não iriam tomar banho juntos. A amizade deles voltou ao normal, ou algo próximo a isso.

_Fim do Flashback_

----------

"Eu fiz ele amadurecer muito cedo" Pensou Trunks "Não foi só daquela vez que eu o forcei a crescer rápido.Primeiro beijo, eu tive o meu naquela semana, o dele foi 3 dias depois porque eu manipulei uma amiga minha.Primeira vez que eu bebi, fiz ele experimentar junto comigo.Tantas coisas que eu o fiz fazer, sem ele nem compreender aquilo direito.Sou um egoísta"

Trunks andou até a porta do banheiro e encostou o ouvido. Tinha a impressão de ter escutado algo. Depois de alguns instantes, ouviu de novo. Em meio ao som da água caindo ele ouviu um choro baixo.

"Agora chega, não vou fazer nada enquanto meu amigo chora".

Trunks abriu a porta do banheiro e entrou.A porta do box estava aberta, Goten estava com os olhos fechados encostado na parede, a água corria sobre seu corpo. Trunks não pode deixar de reparar como Goten estava lindo, esses 2 meses de distância tinham mudado um pouco Goten.Os cabelos estavam mais compridos e seus músculos um pouco mais definidos.Inevitavelmente Trunks deixou seus olhar baixar para entre as pernas do amigo.

"Realmente muita coisa mudou desde a última vez que tomamos banho juntos" Pensou Trunks ficando vermelho e sentindo seu corpo reagir diante da nudez do amigo "Talvez isso não tenha sido uma boa idéia, acho melhor sair daqui". Quando ia se retirar Goten deu um soluço de choro abafado, Trunks não resistiu e o chamou.

-Goten – disse Trunks num sussurro.

Goten abriu os olhos e ao ver o amigo dentro do banheiro rapidamente pegou uma toalha e se cobriu.

-Trunks, o que faz aqui? –Disse Goten vermelho como o amigo

-Eu ouvi você chorar. Não quero que você fique sozinho.

-Mas Trunks eu estou nu.

-Sabe...eu estava lembrando de quando eramos crianças. Quando nós paramos de tomar banho juntos, a vida era muito mais simples naquela época.

-O que isso tem haver com agora?

-Será que...só hoje, poderíamos esquecer que somos crecidos e voltar aquele tempo de criança.Não tínhamos vergonha um do outro.O que eu quero dizer é: Vamos tomar um banho juntos?

Goten não respondeu nada. Ficou em silêncio olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis de amigo.

"Porque foi que eu dei essa idéia idiota?Quando vou parar de ouvir meus hormônios?Ele vai me odiar pelo resto da vida e vai achar que to querendo tirar proveito de sua situação" Pensou Trunks envergonhado.

-Deixa pra lá Goten, foi uma idéia boba eu...

-Trunks – Disse Goten interrompendo-o – Venha.

Trunks olhou incrédulo enquanto Goten tirava a toalha e colocava no suporte.Goten voltou a se encostar na parede e olhou para o amigo aguardando.Trunks começou a tirar a roupa meio embaraçado.

"Nós realmente vamos fazer isso?' pensou Goten vendo Trunks tirar a roupa "Nossa, que corpo bonito ele tem.Pode ter ficado sem treinar durante esses meses, mas o corpo continua muito definido.O que eu estou pensando?Trunks é meu amigo, um homem, não posso ficar admirando o corpo dele, é errado e...ele ta deixando o cabelo crescer que nem eu?Será que vai ficar legal?GOTEN PARE COM ISSO!É totalmente errado e...cueca branca?bem bonitinha.Pare de pensar nisso, ele não é uma mulher e eu não sou gay.Tira essa cueca logo, já estou perdendo a paciência.Eu devo estar maluco, eu realmente não devia pensar coisas assim sobre outro homem, a não ser que eu seja gay, mas eu não sou, gosto de mulher.Ele tirou a cueca!Eu não vou olhar, não vou...eu olhei.Não acredito que fiz isso, tudo bem que foi uma visão perfeita, mas eu..."

-Goten você está bem?-Perguntou Trunks preocupado – Você está todo vermelho.

Goten notou que tinha ficado olhando sem piscar para o seu amigo nu. Virou-se rapidamente para o chuveiro.

-Não foi nada, só tava pensando numas coisas – Disse Goten mudando a água de quente para fria.

"Ele tava me encarando?" Pensou Trunks "Isso até não seria estranho, mas aquele olhar dele...Será que ele gosta de mim?Não.Deixa de idiotice Trunks, você está imaginando coisas"

Trunks entrou no box e Goten virou em sua direção.Os olhos dos dois se encontraram.

"E agora?" Pensaram ambos.

Vendo que aquilo podia durar para sempre, Trunks resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

-Já passou shampoo?

-Eu, bem, ainda não.

Trunks pegou o shampoo e colocou um pouco na mão.

-Posso? – perguntou sem jeito.

Goten não respondeu, simplesmente pegou a mão do outro e colocou sobre sua cabeça. Trunks começou a massagear suavemente os cabelos de Goten.

-Como nos velhos tempos – Disse Goten sorrindo e encostando mais no amigo.

-Como nos velhos tempos – Repetiu Trunks, porém com um toque de tristeza na voz – Saudade daquela época.

Goten deixou de lado a timidez e abraçou Trunks.Os corpos se tocaram e Trunks abraçou Goten de volta.

"Se a água não tivesse tão fria provavelmente Goten ia perceber o quanto eu realmente estou adorando sentir o corpo dele colado ao meu"

-Passado esse momento gay – Disse Goten sorrindo e se afastando de Trunks – Você não terminou de passar shampoo no meu cabelo, depois é minha vez de fazer isso com você.

O banho prosseguiu normalmente até que os dois começaram a brincar e espalhar água para todos os lados, não se lembravam de terem estado felizes assim fazia muito tempo.

Terminado o banho se enxugaram e foram para o quarto.

-Vou te emprestar algumas roupa para você dormir aqui Goten –Disse Trunks colocando uma cueca samba canção.

-Não precisa de roupa, só uma cueca que nem a sua já ta ótimo.

-Certo – Disse Trunks – Veste essa aqui.

Trunks entregou uma cueca azul escura para o amigo. Goten vestiu-se.

"Que pena" pensou Trunks "Já tava até me acostumando com essa visão angelical"

-Você vai dormir na minha cama, eu durmo aqui no chão – Disse Trunks, tirando do armário travesseiros e lençóis.

-De jeito nenhum, essa é sua casa. Eu durmo no chão.

-Exatamente, essa é minha casa, então eu mando aqui. Você vai dormir na cama – Disse Trunks colocando um lençol e uma almofada no chão.

-Mas...

-Sem "mas". A não ser que você queira dormir comigo na cama.

-Deixa de viadagem Trunks – Disse Goten meio contrariado.

-Então vamos dormir logo.

Goten deitou-se na cama e Trunks no chão.

-Boa noite!-Disse Trunks

-Boa noite – Respondeu Goten.

Trunks fechou os olhos e ficou pensando sobre aquele dia. Mesmo com todo sofrimento, não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por ter Goten de volta na sua vida.

Meia hora havia se passado e Trunks ainda não conseguia dormir, ficava lembrando de como tinha sido gostoso passar a mão pelo corpo de Goten, de sentir aquele corpo colado com o seu.

"Tanya tinha razão, eu não posso ficar muito tempo com Goten aqui em casa, não consigo parar de pensar nele. Não sei o quanto mais vou resistir a presença dele aqui, vou acabar dando um mole e ele vai perceber que gosto dele mais do que fraternamente"

De repente Trunks ouviu Goten se levantar da cama, quase se virou para perguntar se tinha algum problema, quando ouviu os passos do amigo vindo em sua direção, resolveu não se mexer e fingir que estava dormindo. Goten parou bem perto dele.

"O que ele ta aprontando?" perguntou-se Trunks.

Arriscando uma espiada rápida Trunks viu o seu amigo deitar ao seu lado, fechou os olhos e sentiu seu coração bater como louco.Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o rosto do amigo perto do seu.

- Me abraça – Sussurrou Goten baixinho.

Trunks abraçou Goten e esse virou-se dando as costas para o amigo.Assim os dois amigos foram dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

HEHE, enganei os bobos na casca do ovo...que merda !Falando sério, eu nunca mataria Trunks, nem mesmo Goten, odeio fanfics com mortes.

Esse capítulo saiu bem mais yaoi do que eu esperava, tem uma expressão para esse tipo de fic com cenas bonitas entre os protagonistas...acho que é "fluff", de qualquer forma espero que vocês tenham gostado.

**Próximo Capítulo – Contra Ataque **

Agora um aviso sério:

A fic vai correr para o seu final, devo estar terminando-a no fim de semana.Ainda faltam 2 ou 3 capítulos, então é melhor eu me apressar.

Eu preciso terminar este fic, porque vou viajar semana que vem e para onde eu vou, não tem computador (a não ser na lan house, só que eu não quero pagar milhões de reais, pois sou meio lento na hora de escrever), então não vou poder atualizar.Devo voltar para casa em Janeiro, então acho melhor encerrar antes do ano novo a fic.

Depois de acabada essa fic, estou pensando em escrever uma continuação, mas seria lá para Abril, pois quero escrever um fanfic sobre Shun e Hyoga.

Mas não vou abandonar meus leitores que curtem dragon ball, enquanto escrever a fic de Shun e Hyoga, vou escrever 1 ou 2 "ficllets"(fanfics de 1 capitulo) que se passariam entre essa fanfic e a sua continuação.Já to com a idéia para 1 delas e adianto que vai se passar sobre o ponto de vista de uma personagem nada haver rsrs.

Até a próxima atualização!!!


	8. Contra Ataque

Ola leitores, demorei mais tempo que devia escrevendo este capitulo, mas está tudo dentro do previsto.

Muito obrigado por todos os elogios ao capitulo 7 da história, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado. Esse capitulo não vai estar tão bom como o último, pois vai ter mais estratégia e ação, mas espero que gostem. A sim, peço desculpa pelo capitulo ter ficado tão grande, mas é que me empolguei hehe.

Nesse capitulo vou introduzir o "**OoOoOoOo**" que significa mudança de foco de personagem.

LEIAM O AVISO NO FINAL.

Vamos ao capitulo?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8 – Contra-Ataque

Tanya abriu a porta do apartamento de Trunks de mansinho, andava devagar para não acordar ninguém, passou pela sala silenciosamente, esperando ver Goten no sofá.

"Ele não está aqui" Pensou Tanya olhando rápido para o sofá "No quarto de hospede ele não está, Trunks até hoje não colocou um colchão lá. Só pode estar no quarto de Trunks".

Andou até lá e olhou para a cama e ao vê-la vazia achou que o quarto estava vazio, mas baixou seu olhar para o chão e a visão que teve a fez corar.

Trunks e Goten estavam deitados juntos, abraçados e a cabeça do mais novo estava apoiada no ombro do outro.

"Que fofinho" Pensou Tanya "Só de cueca, será que eles... não, Trunks não ia se aproveitar de um amigo triste, ainda mais quando ele o ama. Mas e se foi consentido? Goten talvez goste da coisa, se bem que lá na boate ele tava com uma chinesa, mas o Trunks também sai com mulheres e é caidinho pelo Goten. Quando Trunks acordar eu pergunto tudo. Agora uma foto dessa cena linda".

Tanya puxou do bolso um celular com câmera e conferiu se ele estava no silencioso, começou então a tirar fotos dos dois.

-Digam xis – Sussurrou ela.

**OoOoOoOo**

Enquanto Tanya se divertia com o celular, Goten estava sonhando. Estava em uma canoa, navegando tranqüilo em um rio, as árvores que cercavam as margens estavam carregadas de flores e os pássaros cantavam. Tudo parecia calmo, mas de repente o garoto sentiu a canoa acelerar, olhou para frente e viu o rio se bifurcar: O lado direito tinha as águas calmas e o da esquerda tinha águas que corriam furiosamente.Se sentiu estranhamente atraído pelo da esquerda e decidiu seguir por ele, mesmo sabendo que iria ser arriscado.Tudo ia bem pelo caminho, até pedras surgirem no meio do rio.Goten tentou manter o equilíbrio da canoa, mas não conseguiu evitar uma colisão frontal com uma pedra, fazendo a embarcação afundar.Tentou sair da canoa, mas não conseguiu, parecia que estava preso, apesar de não ter nada o prendendo.A água cobriu sua cabeça, sentia que ia se afogar, não conseguia respirar. Num último ato desesperado, ergueu a mão, como se esperasse alguém puxá-lo para fora da água. Quando estava prestes a perder as esperanças sentiu uma mão segurar a sua. Reconhecia aquele toque.

"Trunks" Pensou Goten.

Imediatamente foi erguido e pode respirar livremente, olhou para seu salvador. Trunks sorria e segurava firmemente sua mão. Goten abraçou-o e deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro do amigo por alguns instantes. Afastou-se dele um pouco, porém sem deixar de abraçá-lo.Ergueu os braços de forma a enlaçar o pescoço dele.

"O que estou fazendo?" Perguntou-se.

Sentiu sua cintura ser segurada firmemente pelo amigo. Goten olhou nos olhos do amigo.

"Como será beijá-lo?"

Os olhos de Trunks emanavam confiança, Goten resolveu esquecer todos os seus medos e receios.

Começou a aproximar seu rosto, chegando cada vez mais perto do rosto do outro. Sentia a respiração do amigo na face. As bocas a milímetros de distância...

Goten acordou. Não quis abrir os olhos; sabia que aquilo tinha sido um sonho, ficou frustrado por causa disso.

"Foi tudo um sonho...o que será que teria acontecido?Eu realmente quis beijar Trunks?Ele é um homem!Devo estar ficando maluco, alem do mais foi só um sonho"

Abriu os olhos e tomou um susto, o rosto de seu amigo muito perto do seu, a respiração dele atingindo delicadamente sua face. Sentiu seu coração acelerar. Notou a posição em que estavam, sentia os braços do mais velho envolvendo-o; sua perna direita estava sobre a esquerda de Trunks. Olhou de novo para o rosto do amigo, tão perto, a boca dele entreaberta tão convidativa.

"Será que eu devo? Não. Não quero roubar um beijo dele dormindo. Vou sair de fininho daqui, talvez ele nem se lembre que eu vim dormir junto dele. Ontem estava tão carente, precisava dele bem perto de mim...e ainda preciso.Mas não quero passar uma impressão errada para ele. Que horas são? Acho melhor fazer um café para nós."

Com o máximo de cuidado possível, Goten se soltou dos braços de Trunks e levantou-se. Sentiu um frio que sabia não ter nada haver com a temperatura do ambiente; imediatamente desejou voltar a deitar ao lado do amigo, mas achou melhor não. Pensou em colocar uma roupa, mas como não ia sair do apartamento resolveu ficar só de cueca. Foi para a cozinha, ainda confuso sobre os pensamentos que estava tendo sobre seu amigo. Levou um susto ao ver que não estava sozinho. Sentada à mesa, dormindo, estava Tanya.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?" pensou Goten irritado lembrando que ela contribuiu para o plano de Ney. Mas logo ficou mais calmo ao recordar que ela tinha sido usada, assim como ele próprio.

"Espero que ela não tenha visto eu e o Trunks dormindo juntos" Pensou corando um pouco.

Ela dormia profundamente, parecia muito cansada. Goten aproximou-se cautelosamente e sem acordá-la tirou a da mesa e carregou-a no colo. Deitou Tanya no sofá e depois de uma rápida ida até o quarto, cobriu-a com um lençol.

"Pronto. Tenho a cozinha só para mim. Esses dois quando acordarem vão estar com fome, vou preparar o café-da-manhã".

**OoOoOoOo**

Tanya acordou.

"Como é bom acordar sentindo um cheirinho tão bom de café e comida...peraí, acordar?Eu dormi?"Pensou ela levantando-se rapidamente.

Lembrava-se que tinha tirado as fotos dos dois, decidiu esperar eles acordarem, mas como estava com muito sono, foi fazer um café, mas ficou com preguiça, sentou-se à mesa e abaixou a cabeça para descansar um minuto e...bem, era só isso que lembrava.

"Como vim parar no sofá?"

Ouviu sons vindo da cozinha, foi até lá e encontrou Goten tomando café e comendo uma torrada. Parecia perdido em pensamentos, ela notou. Andou em direção a ele, meio embaraçada, lembrando da noite passada.

-Bom dia – Disse Tanya meio sem jeito.

-Bom dia – Respondeu Goten saindo do seu 'transe' – Fiz café-da-manhã. Tem café, ovo frito, ovo cozido, torrada, presunto, queijo...um monte de coisa, como eu não sabia do que você gostava, fiz de tudo. Para mim e para o Trunks tanto faz a comida.

-Obrigada – Respondeu ela sem olhar nos olhos de Goten.

Sentou-se na mesa e começou a comer silenciosamente. Sentia-se um pouco intimidada pela presença de Goten, lembrava-se de como ele havia ficado furioso e se transformado em supersaiyajin.Tanya sabia sobre a existência dessa raça e sua poderosa transformação; Trunks havia lhe contado.

-Você está muito quieta – Comentou Goten

-Não é nada...

-Se foi pela minha alteração ontem, me desculpe se a assustei.

Tanya olhou Goten nos olhos, o garoto transmitia sinceridade.

-Eu me assustei sim! –Disse Tanya – Mas não é você que deve pedir desculpas. Sou eu! Desculpe-me por ter ajudado eles naquele plano, eu juro que não sabia, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca levaria Trunks para aquela boate e...

-Não diga isso – Interrompeu Goten – Você não teve culpa de nada, alem do mais por causa de você, eu e o Trunks estamos juntos novamente.

- Juntos? – Disse Tanya erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Quero dizer, voltamos a ser amigos – Falou Goten apressado e corando furiosamente.

Tanya notou o rosto de Goten todo vermelho e começou a rir. O outro deu um sorriso tímido. Logo os dois estavam conversando animados. Suas risadas se tornaram altas, já estavam se esquecendo de Trunks que dormia tranqüilo no quarto.

**OoOoOoOo**

Meia hora depois Trunks acordou, por um momento não se lembrou por que sua cama estava tão dura, mas logo se lembrou da noite passada.

"Onde está Goten?" Pensou preocupado passando sua mão pelo lençol, ainda sentia seu cheiro lá.

Logo relaxou ao ouvir a risada dele vinda de fora do quarto. Como tinha sentido falta daquele som...aquele pedaço de chão em que estava deitado parecia tão vazio sem ele por perto.

"Porque ele está rindo" Pensou curioso.

Engatinhou até a porta e abriu-a um pouco.

"Não está na sala, só pode estar na cozinha, se ele não for maluco deve estar com mais alguém".

Logo ouviu outra risada, dessa vez de uma mulher.

"Tanya?Ela já está aqui?Que horas são?"

Levantou-se e olhou no relógio de cabeceira que ele tinha. Eram 8:45.Espreguiçou-se.

"Ainda está tão cedo...que cheirinho bom. Tanya fazendo comida? E com esse cheiro tão bom? Não foi ela que fez com certeza, será que foi o Goten?Não sabia dessa habilidade gastronômica. Se ele morasse aqui, eu não deixaria ele cozinhar, eu levaria café para ele na cama e...o que estou pensando?Lá vai minha imaginação correndo solta. Bom, vou comer algo, estou com fome".

Decidiu não vestir roupa, Tanya já o havia visto só de cueca outras vezes. Abriu a porta e começou a sair do quarto, mas parou e olhou para o lençol onde pouco antes dormia.

"Queria poder guardar aquela cena para sempre, acho que vou ter de me contentar com lembranças. O corpo dele era tão quente..." Trunks suspirou e seguiu seu caminho.

Andou até a cozinha, guiado pelas risadas e deu de cara com Tanya e Goten conversando animadamente.

-Bom dia – Disse ao entrar na cozinha e se dirigir a mesa.

-Bom dia - Disse Tanya.

-Bom dia – Disse Goten corando de leve – Agente te acordou?

-Não – Respondeu Trunks notando a alteração de cor do rosto do amigo – Tive um sono ótimo.

Goten ficou mais corado ainda e Trunks, percebendo o que tinha dito, corou também. Tanya vendo aquela cena deu uma risada baixa, mas não comentou, achou melhor não dizer que tinha visto os dois juntos.

-Agora que estamos todos aqui – Começou Tanya a falar, vendo que os amigos estavam envergonhados de mais para começar algum assunto – Vou contar o porquê de eu não ter esperado até mais tarde para falar com vocês.

-Você dormiu alguma hora? – Perguntou Trunks.

-Só um pouquinho, enquanto esperava vocês acordarem. Aqui na mesa, depois o Goten me levou para o sofá.

Trunks deu um sorriso para Goten.

-Usou a chave do apartamento que te dei?

-Foi – Respondeu Tanya.

-Hoje de madrugada você me disse que tinha seguido aquele pessoal. O que foi que você descobriu?

Tanya suspirou, e pela primeira vez os saiyajins notaram o real cansaço dela.

-Depois que Trunks me mandou fugir, eu corri para a saída. A rua estava deserta, ouvi uma explosão vinda da boate e logo em seguida vocês voando embora. Não precisa fazer essa cara Goten, eu sei sobre vocês serem meio extraterrestres. Continuando, pensei em continuar a correr para longe, mas aquelas pessoas ainda estavam lá dentro. Decidi esperar para vê-los saírem, depois de uns 15 minutos eles saíram. Todos estavam muito machucados, menos aquela va...digo, mulher.O único desacordado era o Raul. Os outros começaram a discutir, algumas coisas eu não ouvi, mas como falavam alto eu pude ouvir boa parte da conversa. Não quis me arriscar a chegar muito perto deles, estava escondida atrás de uma lata de lixo.

-Você já estava se arriscando ali sozinha, espionando eles – Disse Goten.

-Eu sei, mas eu precisava fazer aquilo para compensar o que eles me fizeram fazer. Então, eles discutiam sobre como aquilo tinha sido arriscado e que se não fossem o 'idiota de cabelo roxo' eles estariam mortos.

Trunks fez cara feia ao ouvir aquele 'apelido'.

-Devia tê-los matado – Falou trunks.

-O pior está por vim. Eles falaram sobre um dinheiro roubado que deveriam esconder no QG da R.R.T. e que Goten era a única testemunha do crime. Nesse momento Raul começou a acordar e pediu que os outros o ajudassem; Isabela simplesmente puxou uma arma da bolsa e atirou na cabeça dele. A sangue frio. – Tanya começou a soluçar e perdeu o controle – Ela o matou, MATOU!

Trunks foi até ela e passou um braço pelo seu ombro.

-Precisamos achá-los – Disse Trunks.

Goten permanecia mudo, fechava a mão com força esmagadora.

-Depois disso, eles falaram em fugir da cidade, cada um ir para um lugar diferente – Disse Tanya mais controlada – Hoje às 19 horas, 3 aviões iriam levá-los embora. Disseram que iriam esperar no QG.

-Eles deram mais alguma informação? – Perguntou Goten.

-Não, um carro preto apareceu e levou-os, assim como também levou o corpo de Raul

-Vamos então Trunks, vamos rastreá-los pelo Ki e...

-Nada disso. – Disse Trunks.

-Porque não?

-Primeiro estamos só de cueca e segundo você ainda não explicou esta história de dinheiro roubado.

Tanto Trunks, quanto Tanya olharam fixamente para Goten. Ele empalideceu um pouco.

-Eu e os outros...nós...roubamos um banco – Disse Goten hesitante.

-Vocês o que? – Falou Tanya arregalando os olhos.

-Explique essa história direito – Disse Trunks.

-Não tem como eu me justificar, mas eu pensei que era tudo por uma boa causa. O Ney tinha me dito que a irmã dele estava doente, que precisava muito de dinheiro para manter o tratamento. Invadimos o banco, a explosão que eu fiz destruiu as câmeras, eles entraram e pegaram 800 mil, dividimos em partes iguais, 200 mil para cada um. E na verdade tudo foi só um truque deles...não acredito que roubei – Conclui Goten triste.

Tanya olhava chocada para ele, mas Trunks manteve-se impassível.

-Eu vi sobre este roubo na televisão. Onde está sua parte? – Perguntou Trunks.

-Está escondido na floresta, perto de casa. Eu ia devolver hoje.

-Você ainda vai devolver? – Perguntou Tanya.

-Claro que vou, não quero aquele dinheiro. Agora eu preciso recuperar o resto.

-E depois? – Perguntou Trunks erguendo a sobrancelha – Depois que você pegar o dinheiro, o que vai fazer?

-Eu vou – Começou Goten hesitando – Capturar os outros e ir para a polícia, contar tudo que nós fizemos.

-Você sabe o que isso implica? – Disse Trunks com a voz dando uma leve tremida.

-Implica eu ir para a cadeia – Disse Goten baixando a cabeça.

-Ir preso? - Perguntou Tanya – Mas não é justo, você não sabia e...

-Se ele roubou, então tem que pagar pelo seu crime – Disse Trunks tristemente – Mas eu poderia usar meus contatos na polícia e..

-Não! – Disse Goten – Desculpe Trunks, mas não quero sua ajuda. Eu quero ser julgado de forma correta.

Trunks e Goten se encararam por algum tempo. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, Tanya permanecia imóvel, seu olhar indo de um rosto ao outro. Até que finalmente o silêncio foi quebrado.

-Muito bem então – Disse Trunks triste – Como vamos fazer para recuperar o dinheiro?

-Eu tenho um plano – Respondeu Goten, sem olhar para Trunks, a voz cheia de tristeza.

E assim começou o planejamento do contra-ataque.

--------------------------------

A discussão levou a manhã toda, quando já estava tudo pronto, almoçaram e Tanya foi para casa se preparar, sua parte do plano era arriscada, mas ela mesma que deu a idéia e nem Trunks, nem Goten conseguiu fazê-la desistir.

Na varanda os dois saiyajins observavam a parte de baixo do prédio, esperando Tanya sair, pois ela ia embora para casa andando. Trunks sem aviso, empurrou Goten contra a parede e segurou-o pelos pulsos. Goten não resistiu, apenas desviou o rosto para não encarar o amigo.

-Você NÃO vai para a cadeia. Eu não vou deixar! – Gritou Trunks, pouco se importando com o que os vizinhos pensariam.

-Trunks, eu cometi um crime, agora já não há mais desculpa para eu não devolver todo o dinheiro e entregar Ney, Isabela e Jack para a policia. E me entregar também. - Disse Goten ainda sem olhar para Trunks.

-Eu já fiquei afastado de você por muito tempo, não posso te perder de novo.

Neste momento Goten virou o rosto e encarou Trunks de frente, no rosto de Trunks uma lágrima escorria. O rosto dos dois a poucos centímetros de distância.

-Você não vai me perder de novo! – Disse Goten soltando seus pulsos e abraçando Trunks que o abraçou de volta.

Ficaram assim durante um tempo. Goten lembrou do seu sonho, quase que involuntariamente seus braços subiram e enlaçaram o pescoço de Trunks; que abraçava Goten pela cintura e o puxou para mais perto, colando os dois corpos. Os dois afastaram as cabeças e encararam-se. Um leve rubor se fazia presente em suas faces.

-Trunks... – Falou Goten baixo, quase num sussurro.

Suas cabeças começaram a se aproximar, os olhos se fechando, já podiam até sentir a respiração um do outro bem próxima.

"Isso está acontecendo realmente?" Perguntou-se Goten.

"Eu não acredito, eu vou beijar o Goten. Depois de 2 meses de tortura, eu vou conseguir o que há muito queria." Pensava Trunks " Não importa o que ele diga, não vou deixar ninguém afastá-lo de mim.

-Trunks!Goten! – Gritou Tanya chamando os saiyajins – Esqueci minhas chaves, vim correndo aqui pegar.

Os dois imediatamente se afastaram, no exato momento que Tanya entrava na varanda.

-Vocês sabem onde eu deixei? – Perguntou ela sorrindo inocente.

Trunks a fuzilava com o olhar, enquanto Goten a encarava meio assustado.

-Algum problema? – Perguntou ela percebendo a cara dos dois.

-Acho que sua chave ficou no sofá, deixa eu dar uma olhada. – Disse Goten e saiu apressado da varanda.

-O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou Tanya confusa a Trunks, que ainda estava fazendo cara feia.

-Nós estávamos quase nos beijando – Disse Trunks com um tom de raiva na voz.

-Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe – Disse Tanya sem graça – Eu não sabia.

-Tudo bem, acontece – Disse Trunks já mais calmo.

-Vocês iam mesmo se beijar? – Perguntou Tanya excitada.

-Ao que tudo indicava, sim. – Disse Trunks sorrindo.

-Ai, eu não acredito! – disse Tanya – Que gracinha vocês dois juntos. Por falar nisso vocês dormiram juntos não foi?

Trunks concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas não no sentido malicioso da palavra, dividimos a cama, ele tava carente e eu também. A sim, nós não estamos juntos realmente, nem sei se o Goten curte isso mesmo, talvez ele só queira um amigo – Disse ele meio triste.

-Para de besteira Trunks. Quando cheguei hoje cedo vi vocês dois...lindos!

-Eu queria uma recordação daquele momento – Disse Trunks tristemente.

-Para sua sorte eu tenho a solução do seu problema.

Ela pegou o celular e mostrou as fotos. Trunks ficou muito vermelho.

-O que achou delas? –perguntou ela, passando as fotos.

Ele nada respondeu.

Goten voltou trazendo as chaves de Tanya.

-Achei – Disse Goten – O que foi Trunks?Você ta todo vermelho.

-Nada não, foi uma foto que tirei de um casal que conheço. – Disse Tanya enquanto fechava o celular – Estão em poses obscenas.

Goten levantou uma sobrancelha para os outros dois. Tanya deu uma risada, pegou sua chave, agradeceu a Goten e se dirigiu a porta para sair do apartamento.

-Manda essas fotos para meu celular – Gritou Trunks.

Tanya continuou a rir e Goten olhou interrogativo para Trunks.

-Não são fotos pornográficas, é outra coisa. –Disse Trunks sem jeito.

-Acredito...

Trunks não agüentou e riu, Goten o acompanhou na risada. Depois de passado o momento, pairou um silêncio entre eles.

-Goten, sobre...

-Vou tomar um banho rápido, avise a minha mãe que vou passar o dia fora.

Goten saiu apressado para o banheiro, Trunks ficou olhando o outro se afastar.

"Parece que foi tudo um mal entendido...ele não gosta de mim dessa forma".

Trunks saiu da varanda e foi até o telefone ligar.

------------------------

Jack estava inquieto, andava de um lado para o outro. Não conseguia ficar parado numa cadeira. Passara o dia no aeroporto, olhando sempre para trás para checar se não estava sendo seguido; Isabela e Ney estavam escondidos no QG. Jack tinha muito medo de a polícia descobrir sobre sua participação no roubo no banco de Satan City. Também estava com medo de encontrar com Goten, o soco dele tinha quebrado 4 de suas costelas, e sabia que podia ter sido muito pior se ele tivesse usado toda sua força; no último instante Goten desacelerou o golpe. O médico tinha dito para ele ficar em repouso absoluto, mas mesmo todo enfaixado, foi para o aeroporto e comprou as passagens, 3 diferentes vôos que sairiam com 15 minutos de diferença.

"Eu não acredito que estou indo para a Austrália" pensou Jack.

Andava com dificuldade, levava consigo alguns frascos de morfina e seringas para aplicá-las. Foi pela milésima vez no banheiro, notava suas pernas tremerem ligeiramente. Arrependia-se de ter participado de todo o esquema de Ney.

"Novatos...sempre metendo os mais velhos em confusões. A RRT precisa mudar a política de admissão de recrutas."

Depois de se aliviar, saiu do banheiro e foi tomar um suco numa lanchonete, estava ficando desidratado. Ainda faltavam 4 horas até o avião partir. Sentou-se numa cadeira e fez seu pedido. Quando chegou seu suco de laranja, mal o colocou na boca, quando se assustou ao ouvir alguém chamando seu nome. Virou-se rapidamente e se deparou com uma linda ruiva, de saia curta preta e blusa branca bastante decotada; atraindo os olhares de vários homens que passavam.

-Tanya? – Falou ele surpreso.

-Rápido, não temos muito tempo – Disse ela se aproximando rapidamente, Jack notou que ela trazia consigo uma mala com rodas.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele quando ela chegou mais perto.

-Eu vou explicar tudo resumidamente, depois que teve aquela confusão na Safira Negra, eu ouvi tudo que vocês disseram, sobre o roubo do banco e vi também a morte de Raul. Primeiro achei vocês monstros, mas agora acho que vocês deram um belo golpe, eu me apaixonei por você durante aquele tempo que estivemos juntos. Conversei com Trunks e Goten, eles vão atrás de você, do Ney e da Isabela. Só que eles vão procurar no QG da RRT, seja lá o que isso signifique. Descobri que você tinha vindo para cá e decidi fugir com você - Disse ela eufórica.

-Porque eu deveria acreditar em você? – Perguntou Jack hostil.

-Eu não sei, mas quero que saiba que meus sentimentos são verdadeiros.

Neste momento deu um beijo longo em Jack, deslizou sua mão pelo peitoral enfaixado e chegou até entre as pernas dele, dando um leve aperto. Jack a afastou e olhou nos olhos dela.

"Ela parece sincera, mas nunca se sabe. Vou silenciá-la, é melhor assim. Eu poderia levá-la comigo, uma transa garantida na Austrália, mas não vou me arriscar".

-Acredito em você. Vamos comprar sua passagem.

Tanya sorriu e o abraçou de leve. Ele pagou o suco e em 15 minutos já estavam com a passagem dela na mão.

-Agora você tem que me prometer que não vai fazer nada ilegal quando chegarmos lá. Não quero fugir de outro país. Um assalto a banco já foi demais para uma vida inteira.

-Você parece que se esquece que não assaltei aquele banco sozinho, sabe muito bem que tive ajuda de Goten, Ney e Isabela. Isabela conseguiu a planta do lugar, eu e Ney planejamos e Goten explodiu a parede. Enchemos os bolsos.

-Deve ter sido muito emocionante.

-E como...por falar em emocionante, está afim de ir lá para o fundo do aeroporto?Soube que lá é bem deserto.

-Eu não sei, não parece muito seguro – Falou Tanya surpresa.

-Você esta comigo, relaxa. Agente pode selar nosso pacto de forma bem interessante. – Disse Jack maldosamente.

-Não prefere ir para minha casa?Não é tão longe assim.

-Não vou sair do aeroporto – Disse ele irritado.

-Então...tudo bem.Vamos para o fundo do aeroporto – Disse Tanya hesitando.

**OoOoOoOo**

Os dois saíram do aeroporto e deram a volta no prédio, indo para seu fundo. Jack fez Tanya sentar numa caixa de papelão, enquanto ele procurava algo para se sentar.

"Onde fui me meter?" perguntava-se Tanya " Onde o Jack foi?Tem tanta caixa aqui, porque ele foi procurar lá no fundo?"

-Já achou o que procurava? – Gritou ela.

-Já- Disse ele, saindo de trás de um monte de lixo.Em sua mão, um revólver.

Tanya deu um grito e começou a correr. Jack apenas sorriu e deu dois tiros nela. Tanya sentiu os disparos e caiu no chão, só ouviu passos se aproximando e a escuridão tomou conta de si.

**---------------------------**

Trunks e Goten pairavam no céu muito alto, um pouco acima das nuvens. Goten balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e Trunks fez o mesmo. Tinham achado o Q.G. da RRT. Era um prédio muito luxuoso, no centro da cidade. Pertencia ao grupo Ribone, um grupo empresarial italiano, conhecido por ter enorme influência na máfia; apesar de nada ter sido provado.

Os dois amigos desceram discretamente num beco próximo ao prédio. A primeira vista aquele prédio parecia ser comum, mas sentiam o Ki de Isabela e Ney lá dentro.

"Que estranho, será que o QG é aí mesmo?" Perguntou-se Trunks.

-Vamos entrar atirando? – Perguntou Goten, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Claro que não, essa história está estranha, vamos entrar e analisar o local – Respondeu o mais velho.

Trunks queria ser o mais discreto possível para não ferir pessoas inocentes, então arrastou Goten para uma loja de roupas de aluguel ali perto e em 20 minutos saíram de lá vestidos como executivos. As roupas estavam um pouco folgadas, pois não esperaram ajustes. Entraram no prédio, Trunks teve que mandar Goten calar a boca, pois ele não parava de reclamar de como odiava usar terno.

"Não sei porque reclama tanto, fica um gato assim" Pensou Trunks.

Tudo indicava que era um prédio empresarial normal. De repente Goten percebeu algo estranho, os kis de Isabela e de Ney não vinham do prédio e sim de debaixo dele, ele olhou para Trunks que pareceu sentir isso também. Juntos foram até o elevador, mas se surpreenderam, pois não havia um botão que descesse mais.

Saíram do prédio e voltaram para o beco.

-E agora? Como vamos para baixo do prédio, sem explodir algo? – Perguntou Goten irônico.

-Deve ter alguma entrada secreta, se procurarmos direito talvez...-Trunks parou no meio da frase, notando o olhar de Goten – Ta bom, vamos descer da maneira mais fácil. Mais primeiro vamos evacuar o prédio.

Goten sorriu e voou até quase o topo do prédio e lançou um pequeno raio de energia, acertando uma porta de um dos escritórios, imediatamente ela pegou fogo. Mal ele desceu e o alarme de incêndio disparou. Pessoas começaram a correr para fora do prédio e eles aproveitaram a confusão para entrar. Quando viram que estavam sozinhos, golpearam o chão e abriram um buraco. Olharam pelo buraco e viram uma sala, os dois pularam dentro do buraco.

Era um lugar muito bonito e arrumado, a sala onde estavam. Ficava diretamente abaixo da recepção do prédio, aquela sala também era uma recepção. Em cima do balcão da recepcionista se via escrito em branco no fundo vermelho a sigla RRT.

Tudo estava vazio, mas ainda sentiam o ki de Isabela e Ney próximo de onde estavam.

-Provavelmente eles estão depois daquela porta, preparado? – Perguntou Trunks apontando para uma das 4 portas da sala.

Goten confirmou com a cabeça. Trunks começou a andar em direção a porta quando foi puxado pelo braço por Goten, ele olhou para trás curioso.

-Eu sei que nós somos saiyajins e que estamos lidando com humanos, mas mesmo assim...tenha cuidado - Disse Goten.

Trunks sorriu e virou-se para o amigo.

-Me prometa que vai sair inteiro dessa que eu também prometo.

-Eu prometo – Respondeu Goten.

-Então eu prometo também.

Os dois apertaram as mãos sorrindo. Os dois ficaram um tempo sem se mover, só aproveitando o contato físico, os dois lembrando daquele quase beijo de mais cedo. Até que Trunks soltou sua mão.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso – Disse Trunks determinado.

Juntos abriram a porta e se depararam com Isabela e Ney encolhidos do outro lado da sala onde entraram. Na mão de Ney uma grande mala semi-aberta deixando ver um grande quantidade de dinheiro.

- Sejam bonzinhos e cooperem – Disse Trunks – Se entreguem para a polícia e talvez a pena de vocês não seja muito grande.

Isabela começou a rir descontrolada.

-Vocês acham que assustam agente? – Perguntou ela – Estávamos esperando a vinda de vocês. Bem vindos aos seus túmulos.

Isabela sacou uma arma, Ney nem se mexeu, estava muito machucado da noite anterior seus olhos percorriam a cena mostrando medo e receio.

-Você acha que assusta agente com isso Bela? – Perguntou Goten rindo – Nós não somos humanos normais, balas não são nada para agente.

-Sei disso – Disse ela e disparou a arma.

Trunks notou uma entonação estranha na voz dela e se desviou do tiro, mas Goten nem se mexeu recebendo o impacto. A arma que Isabela segurava não disparou uma bala, mas sim um raio vermelho que fez Goten voar fora da sala e se chocar contra a parede da sala anterior. Trunks vendo seu amor ser atingido daquela maneira disparou uma bola de energia na arma que a mulher segurava, mas Isabela foi rápida o suficiente e ergueu a outra mão diante do raio desviando-o.

- Invenções número 1000 e 1001 – Disse ela orgulhosa – Essa arma dispara raios anuladores de energia, ou ki, como vocês chamam; Goten deve estar muito fraco agora, vai ficar assim durante umas 12 horas. Eu consegui desviar o seu ataque através desse anel que tenho no meu dedo, ele produz um escudo energético que desvia qualquer tipo de energia.

Trunks olhou assustado para a garota.

"Desde quando esta tecnologia existe?" perguntou-se ele.

Isabela mirou a arma na direção de Trunks e disparou, mas ele conseguiu desviar e transformou-se em supersaiyajin.

-Vamos ver se seu brinquedinho agüenta isso. –Trunks reuniu energia na mão e disparou.

Isabela ergueu a mão, e parou a energia diante de si, lutou um tempo, pareceu que ia conseguir desviar de novo, mas a barreira se quebrou e ela foi lançada para trás, chocando-se com a parede e caiu desacordada. Trunks rapidamente foi até Ney e deu-lhe um soco, fazendo-o ficar desacordado, mesmo ele mal se mexendo devido a surra que Goten o dera, Ney ainda podia ser perigoso, Trunks não queria arriscar.

Rapidamente o saiyajin correu até Goten para ver como ele estava. Não parecia muito ferido, apenas alguns cortes e hematomas.

-Acho que quebrei nossa promessa, desculpe – Disse Goten dando um sorriso, mas sem se levantar do chão.

-Seu idiota – Gritou Trunks ajoelhando-se do lado do amigo – Quando atiram em você, espera-se que você desvie.

-Mesmo de balas?

-Mesmo de balas.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Trunks.

-Nunca mais me assuste assim – Disse ele segurando a mão do amigo e apertando-a - Consegue levantar?

Goten confirmou com a cabeça e ergueu o braço e com a mão limpou as lágrimas do rosto de Trunks.

-Você é um chorão – Disse Goten rindo.

Trunks ajudou o outro a se levantar e levou-o até uma cadeira.

-Senta aí um instante, você está sem energia nenhuma.

Goten fez cara de surpresa e fez cara de concentração, passado uns instantes olhou para Trunks assustado.

-Não consigo voar.

-Aquela mulher disse que você vai ficar sem energia durante 12 horas.

Goten fez uma careta.

-Isso é possível?Quero dizer, anularem nossos poderes?

-Sim. Minha mãe já conseguiu fazer isso com meu pai, mas a tecnologia é secreta e muito avançada. Fico imaginando onde Isabela conseguiu essa arma. Mas deixa isso para depois. – Falou Trunks pensativo.

Trunks foi até a sala onde tinha acontecido a batalha e depois de alguns minutos voltou com a mala de dinheiro, a arma e o anel no dedo.

-Os amarrei com alguns fios. Peguei as armas dela e o dinheiro, parece estar todo aí, não deu para contar. Agora vamos lá para cima, eu te dou uma carona, vou te deixar na recepção, liga para a polícia e avisa o que aconteceu.Eu vou apagar o incêndio.

Trunks colocou a arma dentro da mala para ficar com um braço livre.Goten levantou-se com dificuldade e abraçou Trunks que segurou sua cintura com o braço e juntos flutuaram para fora dali.

-----------------------------------------

Isabela esperou os dois saírem para poder avaliar direito sua situação, tinha fingido estar desmaiada durante todo o tempo. Os fios que envolviam seu corpo estavam muito apertados, uma vingançazinha de Trunks. Ela se debateu muito, mas não conseguiu se soltar. De repente um zumbido alto a fez parar de tentar se libertar, sabia que estava salva.

A parede a sua frente parecia comum, toda lisa. Mas, com a chegada desse zumbido, a parte central da parede ganhou o contorno de uma porta que se abriu lateralmente, como as dos elevadores, revelando a figura de um senhor. Ele andou direto até Isabela e parou a uma pequena distância dela.

-Reporte-se – Disse ele severo.

-A missão foi um sucesso, eu vi a transformação deles. A arma absorve os poderes e o escudo consegue desviar uma certa quantidade de energia, mas não resiste a um disparo direto deles, quando transformados.

-Muito bem. Precisamos realizar mais testes para entender melhor a natureza dos saiyajins.

O homem tirou do bolso o que parecia uma caneta e apontou para Isabela, um pequeno raio laser saiu da ponta da caneta e cortou os fios.

-Vamos embora, não há mais nada para se fazer aqui.

-Mas e os computadores? Eles têm a ficha completa de todos os membros da RRT da cidade e das cidades vizinhas.

-Isso não tem importância. A Red Ribon Teen é uma grande piada, nós só escolhemos uma pessoa de cada sede, você foi a escolhida desta. Você agora é uma recruta oficial da Red Ribon. Sua ficha foi apagada destes computadores.

Isabela não pode deixar de sorrir.

-E o Ney? – Disse ela apontando para o garoto amarrado.

-Lixo. Nós vamos precisar de alguém para levar toda a culpa e ele foi o feliz sorteado.

Isabela confirmou com a cabeça. Juntos eles entraram no elevador, a porta se fechou e a sala logo voltou a mergulhar no silêncio.

----------------------------------

Trunks tinha acabado de apagar as chamas quando ouviu sirenes, anunciando a chegada do corpo de bombeiros.

"Tão lentos..." Pensou ele.

Desceu para o térreo rapidamente pelo poço do elevador, queria saber como Goten estava. Encontrou-o sentado encostado num pilar, com os olhos fechados. Ajoelhou-se ao se lado e não pode deixar de admirar como ele era belo, tinha um rosto angelical.

"Você me conquistou mesmo..." Pensou Trunks "Será eu poderia beijá-lo agora?"

Decidiu não ficar debatendo consigo mesmo e inclinou a cabeça na direção da do amigo.

-Goten – Falou baixinho perto do ouvido dele.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou nos olhos de Trunks. Os dois ficaram se olhando durante um tempo, parecia que um feitiço tinha os dominado. Até que finalmente Goten começou a aproximar sua boca da de Trunks, que por sua vez começou a se aproximar também. Fecharam os olhos. Quando os lábios estavam quase se tocando, o celular de Trunks tocou alto. Os dois abriram os olhos e Goten se afastou, ficando vermelho. Trunks pegou o celular com raiva, tinham estragado aquele momento de novo. Olhou para o visor externo do celular para ver que estava ligando, na tela estava escrito 'Tanya'.

"Eu mato" pensou ele.

Trunks contou até 3 e atendeu,

-Tanya você está bem? – Perguntou ele entre os dentes.

-Que raiva é essa? Eu estou ligando para dizer que deu tudo certo aqui.

-Fico feliz de ouvir isso – Disse ele relaxando um pouco – Mas você me paga – acrescentou falando baixo para Goten não ouvir.

-Que seja. O Jack atirou em mim, mas o colete a prova de balas que a polícia me deu funcionou bem. Eu desmaiei por causa do choque, e quando ele foi terminar o "serviço" os policiais o cercaram. O gravador que eu estava usando por debaixo da roupa gravou tudo direito, eles tem todas as provas que precisam. O plano foi perfeito. Deu tudo certo aí?

-Sim, só o Goten saiu ferido. Eu estou bem.

-Ótimo, fico muito feliz com isso. E Trunks...a gravação também deu provas para os policiais prenderem Goten.

-Eu já imaginava, eu vou desligar o telefone com você agora e ligar para meu advogado.

-Certo. Agente se vê mais tarde.

Tanya desligou e Trunks começou a digitar o um número no celular, seus olhos fixos em Goten que parecia dormir encostado no pilar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí o que acharam? A Red Ribon está de volta. Mas ela sai de cena por enquanto, na continuação dessa fic ela aparece mais uma vez. Fiquei meio na dúvida sobre o destino do Goten, mas não achei correto ele escapar dessa, pois apesar de por uma boa causa ele cometeu um crime. Mas, não se preocupem esse fic não termina mal.

Bom, decidi que irei escrever 3 mini fics(todas já estão com nome e as 2 primeiras já possuem história.No final desta fic eu divulgo os nomes.) que se passam entre "Nunca se esqueça" e sua continuação, que por enquanto está sem nome e história hehe tenho que esperar a inspiração chegar.

As 3 mini fics serão lançadas em fevereiro, março e abril. Em Maio começara a continuação de "Nunca se esqueça", eu sei que é muito tempo, mas é que vou estar ocupado, pois a faculdade vai começar mais pesada que antes.

Não percam a atualização que deve estar saindo no máximo quarta de madrugada. Preciso admitir que o último capitulo era o único sem história definida, mas acho que agora já está tudo certo.

Até a próxima!

PS: Algumas pessoas ficaram na dúvida sobre o pq do nome do capitulo 6 e 7. A idéia era que a personalidade "malvada" de Goten morresse e a antiga renascesse, é uma coisa meio abstrata hehe.


	9. Confissões

Valeu pelos elogios ao capitulo 8, não vou comentar mais nada aqui, deixo para o final.Que venha o último capitulo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9 – Confissões

A polícia foi até o local do acidente, encontraram Goten e Trunks esperando por eles na recepção. O policial mais forte parecia o líder do grupo, já estava a par de toda a situação. O plano de Trunks, Goten e Tanya já havia sido compartilhado com a policia naquela manhã, antes deles agirem. Tanya recebeu apoio policial durante sua parte da missão, Trunks e Goten dispensaram ajuda e haviam realizado tudo direito.

-Vejo que cumpriram sua parte do acordo – Disse o policial se aproximando.

-Sim – Respondeu Trunks hesitando, sabendo o que vinha a seguir.

-Por celular ouvi o que foi dito na gravação realizada pela garota. Você é Goten, não é? - Perguntou apontando para o garoto.

-Sim, sou eu.

-Muito bem, você tem o direito de permanecer calado, tudo que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Terá direito a um advogado, se não puder pagar por um o Estado proverá. Estenda os braços – Disse o policial.

-Isso é realmente necessário? – Perguntou Trunks ficando na frente de Goten.

-Sim, por favor não resista.

Trunks relutante se afastou e Goten deu um leve sorriso para ele. Estendeu os braços e foi algemado. O policial conduzio-o até um dos carros. Trunks o acompanhou calado, imaginando mil maneiras de matar o policial. Goten foi trancado no carro.

O policial fortão foi chamado pelo rádio e depois de uma conversa baixa, voltou-se para Trunks.

-Minha equipe desceu até a sala subterrânea que você disse, encontraram o garoto, mas nenhum sinal da garota. Esse tipo de fuga me parece familiar, qual era o nome dela mesmo?

-Isabela.

-Não é o nome que eu queria, mas pode ser a mesma pessoa – O policial puxou de dentro do bolso algumas fotos e mostrou uma delas para Trunks – É essa a garota?

-Sim – Disse Trunks reconhecendo-a.

O policial bufou irritado.

-O nome verdadeiro dela é Nyoko Fontanela. Ela é uma hacker a muito tempo procurada pela policia.Vocês tiveram sorte, ela trabalha para uma organização criminosa muito perigosa chamada Red Ribon. Parece que o grupo RRT recrutava membros para essa organização e Nyoko fazia parte dela.

Trunks ouviu aquilo sem se importar, seus olhos estavam fixos no carro onde Goten estava, podia ver o rosto do amigo triste, olhando para o nada.

-Seus esforços serão recompensados, minha equipe me informou que lá embaixo tem vários computadores e neles os dados dos membros da RRT local, vocês devem estar orgulhosos de si mesmos.

Trunks fechou a cara.

-Escute – Começou o policial – Seu amigo fez algo errado, ele precisa pagar pelo que fez. Mas não fique tão preocupado, a pena dele vai ser leve, pois ajudou bastante a policia.

Trunks se animou um pouco, foi até o carro e deu uma leve batida no vidro, Goten olhou para ele. Os dois ficaram se olhando, sorriam apesar da situação. Trunks encostou sua mão no vidro e Goten fez o mesmo. A mão de Trunks era um pouco maior do que a de Goten, quase podiam sentir o calor um do outro.

Um dos policiais entrou no carro e ligo-o. Logo o carro começou a andar, quebrando aquela ligação invisível e afastando os dois. Goten ainda virou para trás e viu Trunks parado olhando para ele, o carro foi embora, em direção à delegacia.

-----------------

O julgamento aconteceu no outro dia, Goten observava do seu banco quem estava sentado atrás dele. Lá estavam Chi Chi, Gohan,Videl, Pan, Vegeta e muitos outros amigos de Goten e , claro, Trunks. Os julgamentos de Ney e Jack já haviam acontecido e eles tinham recebidos penas severas, agora chegava a vez do saiyajin. Trunks assistia tudo sentado exatamente atrás de Goten, o advogado que contratara era muito bom e sempre defendia a Corporação Cápsula quando tinham problemas legais (algo pouco freqüente).

-Silêncio no tribunal. Vamos começar o julgamento de Goten Son – Disse o juiz – Ele é acusado de roubo do banco de Satan city e formação de quadrilha.

Goten tremeu ao ouvir aquelas acusações, porém relaxou ao sentir uma mão sobre o seu ombro, segurou-a, sabia muito bem que era de Trunks.

-Peço ao acusado que sente-se no banco dos réus – Falou o juiz.

Goten soltou a mão do amigo e levantou-se, andou devagar até o banco indicado e sentou-se; fez o juramento e esperou as perguntas. Olhou rapidamente para o advogado de acusação, talvez fosse só impressão, mas ele lembrava um tubarão pronto para pegar a vítima.

-O advogado de defesa inicia – Disse o juiz.

O advogado levantou-se e andou diretamente até Goten.

-Goten, você tem total consciência do que fez? – Perguntou ele.

-Sim.

-Sabia que o que você fez é errado e passível de punição?

-Sim, eu sabia.

-Muito bem. Agora conte-nos o que aconteceu, desde o princípio.

-Bom, creio eu que essa história comece com a morte de meu pai...

E assim Goten contou sobre tudo que ocorreu desde a morte de Goku e seu envolvimento com a JING até a volta da amizade entre ele e Trunks e o plano deles de capturar Isabela, Ney e Jack. Quando ele terminou sua narrativa tinha lágrimas nos olhos e todos que ouviram perceberam a sinceridade do garoto.

-Como podem ver, membros do júri, ele tentou ajudar seu suposto amigo e acabou sendo traído. Ele foi ludibriado pela organização Red Ribon e seus integrantes. Peço que também levem em consideração a sua participação fundamental para a prisão de toda a Red Ribon Teen local numa operação policial realizada hoje de manhã. Não percam de vista também que essa Isabela é na verdade a famosa hacker Nyoko e possui uma extensa ficha policial. Meu cliente é um bom garoto que acabou preso injustamente, exijo a libertação imediata dele.

Com isso o advogado voltou a se sentar, era a vez do promotor se pronunciar.

-Meretíssimo, peço um recesso para o gerente do banco de Satan City, meu cliente, deliberar sobre os novos fatos apresentados.

-Concedido, recesso de 5 minutos.

O juiz se retirou e começou um falatório no local. Goten sentia seu coração apertado, nunca tinha sentido tanto medo antes, não tinha medo da cadeia, mas sim de ficar afastado de sua mãe, seu irmão e de Trunks.

"Se eu for preso, eu nuca vou me perdoar por ter estragado com minha vida. E eu ainda queria tanto passar um tempo sozinho com Trunks para descobrir o que está acontecendo com agente" pensou Goten "Queria que meu pai tivesse aqui".

Olhou para as pessoas presentes, muitas tinham os olhos grudadas nele, um olhar de pena.

"Eles sabem que vou ser condenado"

De repente o promotor sinalizou para o advogado de defesa, os dois se encontraram e começaram a discutir em voz baixa.

Passados os 5 minutos o juiz retornou.

-Vamos prosseguir com o caso. Promotor, por favor, comece as perguntas.

-Meretissimo, não vai haver necessidade, meu cliente resolveu retirar a acusação de roubo, uma vez que o dinheiro já foi devolvido e o réu foi manipulado.

Goten olhou para o gerente do banco e este lhe sorria.

-Então, sobre a acusação de roubo do banco de Satan City o réu é considerado inocente – Disse o Juiz batendo o martelo – Vamos prosseguir com o julgamento sobre a acusação de formação de quadrilha. Como o réu confessou sua participação, os jurados irão deliberar sobre o destino dele. Recesso de meia hora.

-Espere – Disse um dos jurados, levantando-se – Nós já temos um veredito.

-Já? Mas não tiveram tempo para discutir os fatos – Protestou o juiz.

-Não é necessário. Por unanimidade o réu é considerado... – O jurado fez uma pausa dramática.

Todos na sala prenderam a respiração.

-Culpado – Concluiu ele.

Ouviu-se um grande "ooo" de desapontamento percorrer a sala, até o juiz espantou-se. Goten sentiu lágrimas começarem a escorrer do seu rosto, Trunks levantou-se irritado pronto para destruir aquela sala, mas foi contido por Gohan e Vegeta. Chi chi desmaiou, mas foi amparada por Videl.

-Muito bem – Disse o Juiz – A pena será de...

-Meritissimo, ainda não conclui – Falou o jurado – Os jurados concordam por unanimidade também que a pena do réu deve ser mínima. Sugerimos reclusão menor que um dia e serviço comunitário.

-Muito bem – Disse o juiz sorrindo – Goten, quanto tempo você ficou preso na delegacia?

- Acho que umas 8 horas – Disse ele sentindo uma pontada de esperança.

-O réu é condenado a 8 horas de encarceramento, já devidamente cumpridos e a 14 horas de serviço comunitário. Caso encerrado! – Finalizou o juiz batendo o martelo.

Novos gritos encheram a sala, dessa vez de alegria. Pan pulava no lugar dela, Chi chi recuperou-se do desmaio e chorava abraçada a Videl que também chorava. Gohan e Vegeta soltaram Trunks que saiu correndo em direção a Goten, este ainda estava no banco dos réus sem se mexer.

Trunks pulou em cima de Goten abraçando-o forte. Começou então a pular abraçado a ele.

-Você está livre, você está livre – Gritava ele, chorando abertamente.

Goten parecia sair do transe em que estava e abraçou com força Trunks. Tanya apareceu, dessa vez certificando-se que não ia atrapalhar nada, e logo os três se abraçavam felizes.

-Isso pede uma comemoração – Disse Tanya.

-Comemoração? – Perguntou Kuririn surgindo do nada – A Chi Chi está dizendo para irmos todos para a casa dela para um grande almoço.

Todos riram felizes e o advogado de Goten informou que pegaria os horários e o tipo de serviço que Goten iria realizar para cumprir a pena, mandaria isso para ele amanhã.

Ninguém deu muita importância, só estavam contentes de tudo ter acabado bem.

---------------

Todos estavam reunidos diante de uma enorme mesa montada diante da casa de Chi Chi. Uma fartura enorme de alimentos era vista naquele lugar, Vegeta havia passado em casa e pego alguns champagnes para a celebração.

Tanya, mesmo não conhecendo ninguém, foi para a festa. Mas se deu muito bem com todos e logo já fazia parte da "família". Tudo ia muito bem, reinava a mais pura felicidade no lugar; apenas uma hora ou outra batia a tristeza quando alguém lembrava de Bulma que só receberia alta na próxima semana e de Goku.

A comida tinha acabado depois de 2 horas de comilança. Agora era hora de grupinhos serem formados para conversarem e se divertirem.

Goten permaneceu sentado a mesa, assistia a tudo aquilo com um sorriso no rosto; mas por dentro sentia uma grande confusão de emoções; lembrava de como havia pensado que se sentir feliz depois da morte do pai era errado, lembrava-se dos amigos perdidos, lembrava do calor do corpo de Trunks junto ao seu...tudo aquilo só o fazia ficar mais confuso. Olhou para Trunks que conversava com Tanya e pelo jeito ele tava pedindo alguma coisa e ela torturava ele, fingindo que não ia entregar.

"Como vai ser minha vida agora?" Pensou Goten.

-Goten, você está bem? – Perguntou Gohan, sentando-se junto ao irmão.

-Estou sim – Mentiu Goten.

-Não, você não está. – Falou Gohan – Eu sou seu irmão, conheço você melhor que ninguém. Me conta o que está acontecendo por favor.

Goten encarou os olhos de Gohan, sentia tanta bondade e preocupação vinda do irmão.

-Gohan, você acha errado eu querer ser feliz?

-Como assim? – perguntou Gohan estranhando a pergunta.

-Depois que o papai se foi, eu achei que ser feliz era desrespeito a memória dele, então aceitei isso. Mas agora...- O olhar de Goten se desviou para um certo saiyajin de cabelo roxo.

-Goten, isso que você está pensando é bobagem. Você acha mesmo que o nosso pai iria querer ver você triste? Ele morreu, lutando pela Terra, ele morreu para nos dar um lar para viver e sermos felizes.

Gohan abraçou o irmão e Goten sentiu que todos sentimentos que vinha guardando desabaram sobre ele e começou a chorar. Gohan segurou firme o irmão, ninguém na festa pareceu ver a cena, só Trunks que observava tudo, mas não queria se intrometer.

Depois de um tempo, Goten parou de chorar. Ergueu seu rosto.

-Você tem os olhos do papai – Disse Goten.

-Você também, não é a toa que nós somos irmãos – Falou Gohan.

Os dois trocaram um leve sorriso.

-Você está gostando de alguém, não é? – Perguntou Gohan.

-Eu não sei bem – Disse Goten corando.

-É o Trunks não é?

Goten corou furiosamente, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Tudo é tão estranho Gohan. No momento que Trunks chega perto de mim eu perco o controle, fico corando, sinto essa vontade louca de beija-lo...e acho que acontece a mesma coisa com ele. O que esta acontecendo com agente?

-Vocês estão apaixonados – Disse Gohan – Simplesmente isso.

-Mas nós somos homens. Isso é errado.

-Será que é mesmo errado? Você já parou de pensar no que os outros acham e ouviu o que seu coração tem a dizer?

Goten ficou mudo, não sabia o que responder.

-Se te faz sentir melhor, Vegeta possui algumas anotações sobre os costumes saiyajins e uma vez li que não era raro dois saiyajins homens se apaixonarem, isso não era visto como errado e sim como natural. Pare de escutar seu lado humano por um instante e deixe seus instintos saiyajin guiarem você.

Goten ergueu os olhos, encarando diretamente o irmão, depois olhou para Trunks e percebeu que este o observava. No momento que seus olhos se encontraram viu que estava realmente apaixonado e não podia escapar do amor que nascia, mesmo que sentisse alguma vontade de fazer isso.

Gohan sorriu ao ver a cena, seu trabalho ali estava acabado, não pode deixar de lembrar de como se sentiu da primeira vez que viu Videl.

Trunks andou em direção a Goten e sentou-se ao seu lado, deixando Tanya falando sozinha, mas a garota não pareceu se importar. Os olhos deles não se desgrudaram em nenhum momento.

-Já está melhor? – Perguntou Trunks – Eu vi que você estava triste.

-O Gohan já me ajudou, agora estou mais esclarecido quanto a muitas coisas – Goten sorriu insinuante para o outro.

-Já recuperou seus poderes? – Perguntou Trunks.

-Falta mais ou menos meia hora para eu voltar ao normal.

Trunks levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Goten.

-Vem comigo?

-Achei que nunca ia pedir – Respondeu Goten segurando a mão de Trunks.

Goten levantou-se e andaram juntos até o meio da floresta, de repente Trunks segurou com firmeza a cintura de Goten e voou com ele bem alto, ficaram em cima de uma nuvem, parecendo que ela formava um tapete sob seus pés. O saiyajin mais novo tinha envolvido com os braços o pescoço do amigo durante a subida.

-Eu ainda estou sem meus poderes, não me solta – Disse Goten sorrindo.

-Nunca vou te largar – Respondeu Trunks.

-Mais porque me levou para um lugar tão alto? – Perguntou Goten fingindo-se de inocente.

Trunks não respondeu de imediato, primeiro envolveu com um braço a cintura do outro e com a mão livre tirou o celular do bolso, ergueu o aparelho até a altura do ombro e soltou-o.

-Para ninguém atrapalhar nosso primeiro beijo – Respondeu Trunks abraçando com os dois braços a cintura de Goten.

Os dois inclinaram a cabeça e aproximaram-se, de olhos fechados as bocas se encontraram e pela primeira vez puderam sentir os lábios um do outro.

Trunks começou a achar que tinha morrido, estava no céu e agora tinha encontrado um anjo.

Goten sentia medo de aquilo tudo ser só um sonho e ele acordar a qualquer instante.

Deixaram de lado qualquer pensamento ao sentirem o beijo se aprofundar, sentiam necessidade de mais contato. Goten abriu a boca e Trunks enfiou sua língua na boca dele, logo que suas línguas se encontraram Goten deu um pequeno gemido de prazer. Os dois ficaram o que pareceu horas, talvez dias se beijando, sentindo o calor e o gosto da boca um do outro, o tempo tinha mudado só para eles... Mas finalmente tiveram que se afastar para recuperar o fôlego.

Trunks abriu os olhos, Goten ainda os mantinha fechados, sorria feliz. Trunks sentiu uma necessidade urgente de ver aqueles olhos castanhos escuros.

-Goten – Sussurrou ele.

Goten abriu os olhos, Trunks por um momento teve medo de ver desagrado, mas logo percebeu que não tinha com que se preocupar; só via carinho e amor vindo dos olhos do amigo e agora amante.

-Esperei tempo de mais para lhe dizer isso Goten – Falou Trunks – Eu te amo!

-E eu esperei tempo de mais para descobrir o dono do meu coração – Respondeu Goten – Eu te amo também.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez mais calmamente, sem pressa.

Passaram 1 hora nas nuvens, se beijando e trocando juras de amor, até que finalmente ouviram seus nomes serem chamados, o pessoal da festa já esquecida estavam procurando por eles. Resolveram descer, Goten não quis soltar Trunks mesmo já podendo voar por si próprio, juntos eles pousaram na floresta.

-Goten, eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas, por isso vou perguntar de uma vez – Disse Trunks – Quer ser meu namorado?

Goten ao ouvir aquilo pulou de alegria e beijou Trunks entusiasmado.

-Posso considerar isso como um sim? – Perguntou Trunks quando se afastaram.

-Não – Falou Goten.

Trunks olhou interrogativo para ele e um pouco magoado.

-Você não quer namorar comigo?

-Claro que quero seu bobo – Disse Goten dando um selinho no outro – Mas primeiro me dê uma semana para eu organizar minha vida, depois quero assumir totalmente nosso relacionamento.

-Está certo, você tem uma semana, mas só uma semana. Não vou agüentar ficar escondendo meu amor por você na frente dos outros. – Disse Trunks sorrindo – confesso que eu ia te pedir de qualquer forma para ficarmos uma semana sem assumir, pois é o tempo de minha mãe voltar ao controle da C.C. A imprensa vai ficar louca quando souberem que tenho um namorado.

-Você vai partir o coração de muitas garotas, vai decepcionar as suas fãs? – Perguntou Goten com uma pontada de ciúmes na voz.

-Eu não dou a mínima para nenhuma delas, somente para você – Respondeu Trunks e confirmou isso beijando Goten apaixonadamente.

-Minha mãe vai me matar quando agente contar para ela semana que vem – Falou Goten apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Trunks.

-Ela vai ter ajuda do meu pai – Respondeu Trunks acariciando a cabeça de Goten.

Os dois riram, até caírem num silêncio confortável. Os dois ficaram unidos por mais um tempo, até os gritos da busca ficaram perigosamente perto e resolveram se afastar. Juntos, andaram em direção aos chamados.

Não se importavam de ficar "afastados" por uma semana, pois sabiam que teriam toda o resto de suas vidas para estarem juntos.

FIM!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora uma surpresa: este é o último capitulo, mas ainda fiz um epílogo para encerrar este ciclo da história de Goten e Trunks. LEIAM O QUE EU ESCREVI DEPOIS DO EPILOGO!


	10. Epílogo

Epílogo – O Último Adeus e o Novo Começo!

Goten estava se vestindo, colocava as roupas bem devagar, adiando ao máximo o momento difícil que iria encarar.

-Vamos Goten – Chamou Trunks do lado de fora do quarto do amigo – Você já está aí colocando a roupa há meia hora.

-Já estou quase pronto, quer entrar aqui para ver se eu não estou pelado? – Respondeu Goten provocando Trunks.

Como Chi Chi estava em casa, eles não podiam fazer nada, pois não haviam assumido a relação deles. Fazia apenas um dia que haviam descoberto o amor um pelo outro.

-Vai se ferrar – Disse Trunks – Desculpe senhora Chi Chi, o Goten adora me perturbar com essas brincadeiras homossexuais.

Goten deu uma risada ao ouvir aquilo.

5 minutos depois ele saiu do quarto, Trunks encontrava-se sentado na sala, vestia uma roupa social, tinha saído do trabalho e ido direto buscar Goten.

-Vamos – Disse o mais novo.

Os dois se despediram de Chi Chi. Trunks estava de carro (uma BMW preta de vidros fumês), como hoje iriam para um lugar cheio de gente, acharam melhor ir assim e não voando. No minuto que entraram no carro e Chi Chi entrou na casa, Trunks beijou Goten apaixonadamente; o outro respondeu com entusiasmo, mas logo se afastou.

-Você ta maluco? – Perguntou Goten, porém sem irritação na voz – Ela podia voltar e ver agente.

-Desculpe, mas não posso evitar. Ainda não acredito que isso está acontecendo...preciso sempre confirmar que isso não é um sonho – Falou Trunks – Mas se está te incomodando, eu paro e nunca mais te...

Foi interrompido, pois Goten beijou-o docemente, fazendo-o calar a boca.

-Não gosta de brincadeiras homossexuais é?- Disse Goten depois de pararem de se beijar - Liga esse carro e vamos logo.

Trunks ligou seu carro e começou a dirigir pelos complexos caminhos daquele lugar.

Ficaram em silêncio durante metade do caminho, só aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Durante o percurso, Goten deixou sua mão descansar sobre o colo de Trunks. Até que finalmente o silêncio foi quebrado.

-Você está realmente pronto para fazer isso? – Perguntou Trunks.

-Sim. Não precisa se preocupar.

-Mas eu me preocupo sim, eu não quero que você se machuque nunca mais. Quero te proteger de tudo que possa fazer você se magoar.

-Você é tão doce comigo – Disse Goten rindo – Preciso me acostumar com isso.

Os dois deram risada e começaram a conversar animados sobre diversas coisas.

----------

-Chegamos! – Falou Trunks desligando o carro.

Goten não se mexeu, observava a multidão que passava. Aquele lugar era tão familiar, começou a lembrar dele e de Trunks quando eram crianças, fazendo suas travessuras ali. Sentiu-se triste, era hora de fazer aquilo. Trunks segurou a mão de Goten por um instante e deu um leve aperto nela, incentivando o outro.

Saíram do carro, Goten carregava consigo um buquê de flores. Andaram juntos, sem trocar uma palavra. Finalmente chegaram ao local. Trunks parou e deixou Goten prosseguir.

O saiyajin mais novo percebeu que o amigo tinha parado, queria a companhia dele, mas sabia que deveria fazer aquilo sozinho. Logo estava diante das estátuas. De um lado Mister Satan fazendo pose e do outro Goku sorrindo. Sim, eles estavam no local onde aconteciam os campeonatos de lutas. Era chegada a hora de ser dado o último adeus a Goku.

"Papai, eu vim aqui para me despedir de você, fui o único que não fiz isso...não quis aceitar que você tinha partido" Pensou Goten tocando o pé de Goku-estátua " Eu pensei em nunca te dizer adeus e esquecê-lo.Mas agora já recuperei a razão e percebi a bobagem que estava fazendo, preciso ficar em paz. Te amo papai, esteja onde você estiver espero um dia te reencontrar. Agora quero seguir minha vida e não vou estar sozinho..." Goten olhou para trás e viu Trunks que aguardava.Voltou a desviar os olhos para a estátua.

-Adeus – Sussurrou.

Goten pôs o buquê sob os pés de Goku e se afastou, lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos, mas não escorreram. Trunks passou um braço sobre o ombro do amigo e o conduziu até o carro.

-Foi difícil? – Perguntou Trunks acariciando o rosto do amigo quando já estavam dentro do carro.

-Não, pois eu sabia que tinha você ao meu lado – Disse Goten segurando com suas mãos a mão de Trunks e encostando a cabeça nela.

-Agora quem está sendo doce com quem? – Perguntou Trunks sorrindo.

Goten só sorriu e beijou-o rapidamente.

-Esse lugar me traz algumas lembranças – Falou Goten – Lembra da nossa luta quando éramos pequenos?

-Lembro sim, eu venci e você ficou irritado, mas eu disse que ia te dar alguns dos meus brinquedos e tudo ficou bem.

-Mas você lembra o que aconteceu depois? Quando você foi me dar os brinquedos?

-Você só quis 1...aquele ursinho de pelúcia. Dentre todos os brinquedos caros que eu tinha você só quis aquele.

-Claro que tinha que ser aquele, entre todos os seus robôs, carrinhos, jogos e bonecos aquele ursinho era o único que para mim lembrava você.

-Foi isso mesmo que você disse naquela vez, achei tão estranho na época, mas não falei nada.

-É uma pena, mas eu acho que o perdi – Disse Goten de forma pensativa.

-É uma pena mesmo...vamos para minha casa?

-Por quê? Pensei que agente ia para algum lugar bem escondido dar uns amassos – Falou malicioso.

-Isso também, mas quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Trunks ligou o carro e dirigiu para casa.

------------------

Os dois chegaram no apartamento, estavam com fome então Goten disse que ia fazer sanduíches para eles. Enquanto Goten estava ocupado na cozinha, Trunks foi até o armário, aquele mesmo armário que vivia fechado e que causava tristeza quando aberto. Abriu a porta, pegou a caixa, sentou-se no sofá e esperou pelo amigo.

Passado 15 minutos, Goten retornou da cozinha com um prato cheio de sanduíches. Trunks deu uma mordida em um.

-Que delícia – Falou ele – Onde você aprendeu a fazer uma comida tão gostosa?

-Aprendi sozinho – Disse Goten corando – Não tive muito que fazer nesses 2 meses, peguei alguns livros de minha mãe para ler e sem querer veio um de receita. Achei interessante e comecei a aprender a cozinhar.

-Você tem um dom – Falou Trunks de boca cheia.

-Que caixa é essa? – Perguntou Goten curioso.

-Porque você não abre? – Disse Trunks piscando um olho.

Goten pegou a caixa e colocou-a no colo. Cuidadosamente abriu e ficou surpreso com o que viu.

-Trunzinho – Disse Goten tirando da caixa o ursinho e abraçando-o.

-Trunzinho? Então esse era o nome? –Perguntou Trunks erguendo a sobrancelha.

-É...- Falou Goten corando – Você esta com ele desde quando?

-Faz muito tempo, você veio dormir na minha casa uma vez (você só dormia com ele) e esqueceu ele aqui. Minha mãe o guardou no depósito, achando que ainda era meu. Pouco antes da viagem em busca das esferas do dragão eu encontrei-o. No momento que eu o vi, lembrei de como você gostava dele e achei melhor te devolver; mas de repente eu senti ciúmes desse urso. Queria que você gostasse de mim tanto quanto gostava dele e bem...foi assim que comecei a descobrir que te amava.

-Seu bobo. Tendo ciúmes de um urso que na verdade representava você?

-Depois que nós deixamos de nos falar eu guardei ele nessa caixa e sempre que sentia muita saudade de você eu o pegava e abraçava forte. De certa forma, ele para mim representa você.

-E para mim ele representa você.

Os dois se beijaram, um beijo cheio de amor e carinho, mas que logo começou a ganhar luxuria. Trunks não resistiu e empurrou Goten contra o sofá, fazendo-o deitar. Trunks tirou o urso das mãos de seu amado e deitou por cima de Goten; os beijos recomeçaram mais intensos, mais cheios de desejo. Trunks tirou a camisa de Goten, que também tirou a do amigo. O maior contato entre os corpos fez os dois aprofundarem ainda mais os seus beijos, logo Trunks começou a mexer na calça de Goten para abri-la, mas foi impedido.

-Não faz isso – Disse Goten segurando a mão de Trunks.

Trunks parou e olhou interrogativo para seu amor.

-Eu sei para onde isso está levando agente – Falou Goten.

-Você não quer fazer? – Perguntou Trunks, mesmo vendo que o corpo do outro mandava um sinal bem visível que Goten queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

-Não é isso...eu quero muito transar com você – Goten corou furiosamente – Mais é que eu quero ir devagar. Durante este tempo que agente se separou, eu mal conhecia uma garota e já estava levando ela para cama. Você também fazia isso não é?

Trunks confirmou com a cabeça.

-Então, por isso mesmo quero que nossa primeira vez seja especial, quero que seja quando já estivermos namorando abertamente. Quero que signifique algo, não só mais uma transa. Desculpe Trunks – Disse Goten tristemente desviando o rosto.

Trunks segurou o rosto do outro, forçando ele a olhar nos seus olhos.

-Porque você esta me pedindo desculpas? Eu quero que seja especial também, não só nossa primeira vez mais todas as outras. Eu te amo, vamos esperar até sermos namorados oficialmente.

Logo estavam se beijando de novo, mas dessa vez mais calmamente. Pararam por um instante, e olharam-se apaixonados.

-Realmente está começando minha...ou melhor, nossa nova vida – Disse Goten

-Sim, somos um só agora. Nunca se esqueça...

-Nunca se esqueça...

E os beijos recomeçaram.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não tô acreditando...acabou minha fic! Eu to realmente triste, vou sentir tanta saudade de atualizar a fic e ficar aguardando ansioso o que iriam dizer, se eu tinha agradado, se eu tinha feito merda, se eu tinha errado muita coisa. Eu não acredito, 3 meses me dedicando a esta história, tanta modificação que eu fiz na idéia original, quando eu escrevi o 1º capitulo eu nem tinha idéia de como ia terminar e agora, 9 capitulos depois eu to escrevo seu final...isso é muito estranho.

Quero agradecer de coração a todos que me estimularam a continuar a escrever a fic:

- **Max** que sempre deixa scrap para mim elogiando e até criou uma comunidade para a fic "Nunca se esqueça".

- **Carine** deixando suas revisões aqui na fanfiction e no orkut. Adorei mesmo sua ajuda. Deixei um revisão para a sua fic de cavaleiros do zodíaco(era a única fic sua que eu conhecia os personagens, ou quase isso).

- **Kaddu** dando sua opinião no orkut e dizendo que eu dava poder de mais para Trunks, realmente é algo que tentei corrigir na história.

- **James** também só no orkut, dizendo o que achava da fic e dando opiniões sobre a história.

E muitos outras pessoas que falaram sobre a fic : **Kalvin, Isadora, Bruk-Yaoi e Estrela-Pola**r – Fanfiction // **Deh, Maga do 4, Secret e Lindinho** – Orkut

**Agradeço a todos da comunidade da Fanfic "Nunca se Esqueça".**

**Como prometido aqui vai a lista dos 3 mini-fics que irei escrever a partir de fevereiro(talvez em janeiro) em ordem cronológica:**

**- Melodia Dourada: **O que acontece quando interesse se torna obsessão e obsessão se torna desejo de vingança? Um dia na vida de Goten e Trunks que não vai ser narrado por Minuto Para o Fim do Mundo: Songfic (nunca escrevi uma dessa, vai ser um desafio para mim) baseado na música do cpm22. Goten faz uma pergunta para Trunks e ele hesita em responder.

**-Um Minuto Para o Fim do Mundo: **Songfic (nunca escrevi uma dessa, vai ser um desafio para mim) baseado na música do cpm22. Goten faz uma pergunta para Trunks e ele hesita em responder.

**- Domingo no Parque:** Um passeio no parque de diversões. Goten e Trunks vão ter que tentar encontrar um lugar para se curtirem sozinhos, pois começarão a namorar abertamente no outro dia; mas vão ter que desistir dos seus planos para juntar um outro casal.

Agora que a fic ta completa, peço que **revisem **ela, não custa nada!Só clicar no botão "Go" aí embaixo e escrever seu comentário. Não precisar ser escritor da fanfiction para comentar. Vou estar sempre checando para ver novas revisões.

A partir de agora eu me "desligo" de Dragon Ball e vou ver se começo uma fic de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco com Shun e Hyoga em janeiro, então quem curtir olha no meu perfil o link para a história.

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado da fic**!**Até a próxima!**


End file.
